The Knife in the Soul
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: A body is left on the steps of the Jeffersonian with a knife in it's chest. It could just be a coincidence that Dr. Harry Black resident occult expert and undercover wizard is the only person who can identify the strange symbol on the blade. Harry doesn't believe in coincidences. Lance Sweets/ Harry Potter Slash
1. Chapter 1

**The Knife in The Soul**

**This story takes place in Season Four. I hate Daisy so I destroyed her. . .In the sense of just pretending she doesn't exist. Time line for Harry is Three years after the Battle of Hogwarts.**

* * *

The body was left on the steps of the Jeffersonian sometime in the night. Despite an on-site security staff and 24 hour surveillance no one saw who left it. The Security guards mistook it for a sleeping homeless person and only discovered the truth when they went to chase him off a few hours later. It was raining heavily so they had let him sleep for a few hours with meager shelter the building provided. However at 5:00AM when the guards knew people would begin to arrive they went out intending to chase whomever it was off.

When the sleeper didn't respond to yells the guard reached down to jostle him awake. It was then that the moth eaten blanket he'd been wrapped in fell back to expose the near completely decomposed flesh. The skull was hairless but a thin layer of flesh was still stretched out over hollowed cheeks. The corpse was moved without much fanfare directly to Dr. Temperance Brennan's forensic anthropology lab.

Vincent Nigel-Murray was first to arrive after Cam had called them all in. He began the preliminary X-Rays as well as took notes on anything Dr. Brennan might want to see when she arrived. Agent Booth arrived first taking long even strides and looking around for Dr. Brennan. When he saw Vincent was alone he quickly barked out an inquiry.

"Got cause of death for me squint?"

"Dr. Brennan will want to do a more thorough exam but right now I would say stabbing is fairly likely." Vincent told him.

"What brought you to that conclusion Mr. Nigel-Murray?" Brennan demanded as she strode confidently into the lab. Brushing past Booth and no doubt missing his attempt to smell her hair as she did so. Vincent moved back so she could see the rest of the remains and Dr. Brennan's eyes lit with understanding. Reaching out Dr. Brennan curled her fingers around the knife that still protruded from the victim's chest and pulled it out with a firm yank.

"They delivered him with the murder weapon still in him?" Booth asked, the already strange case quickly becoming odder but Brennan shook her head as she examined the wound.

"No," She looked closer pulling back a bit of desiccated flesh to get a better look at the bones beneath. "There is very little evidence of bleeding, the knife was added post mortem."

"So somebody killed the guy, then stabbed him and left the knife?"

Meanwhile Vincent was examining the knife that Brennan had handed off to him. It was thin and made of some sort of black stone with a handle wrapped in leather strips.

"There are scratches on the blade," He told them reaching for a magnifying glass as he spoke. He held the blade under it tilting carefully to reflect the light on each facet of the hand carved blade. "There appear to be symbols, carved down the length of the blade."

"What kind of symbols?" Booth demanded reaching out to pull the blade away. Vincent relinquished it without complaint.

"I'm not sure. Did you know Obsidian has often been associated with healing? Quite ironic considering in early cultures it's high value was based on the ease with which it could be sharpened into a blade." Booth stared him down and Vincent glanced away. He felt an idea forming in his head but couldn't quite grasp at it. Something about those symbols seemed very familiar.

To focus Vincent began to trace through various fact's.

Centipedes on average have 17 pairs of legs nowhere near meeting the one hundred it's name suggests.

Elephants cannot jump.

Elizabeth Bathory was believed to be a direct descendant of the man who inspired Dracula.

And Vincent had it!

"Dr. Black!" He exclaimed drawing confused stares from the other occupants of the room who had been discussing ways to find an ID on the victim.

"I'm sorry," Vincent apologized quickly "It's just I was trying to think where I'd seen those symbols before and I realized it must have been in Harry's office."

"Dr. Harry Black?" Cam asked looking confused, "You know him?"

Vincent nodded.

"Yes I met him when I first started here. We often take tea in his office. He has all his imported." He trailed off as he noted the odd looks he was getting. "Anyway He's an expert in the occult. I daresay he can tell us everything we need to know about the blade."

Cam nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'll call down and see if Dr. Black can stop by."

1. . .2. . 2 1/2. . . 3

Lance Sweets took the steps to the Jeffersonian three at a time. Booth had called him in on a consult and he was thrilled. He'd known that if he stuck it out eventually they would recognize the value of having him around. Booth met him at the door and began speaking to him in a low tone as they headed towards the lab.

"Cam is bringing in this Occult guy and I want you to keep an eye on him." Lance looked at him in surprise.

"You think he might be a suspect?"

"I don't know I haven't met the guy yet. But he works here and the body was left here and the squint seems to think he's seen some of the symbols on a knife that was found with the body in the guy's office. Just watch him and tell me if he does anything suspicious. Lance nodded and braced himself to face a possible killer.

They entered the lab and Cam smiled walking toward them.

"I just got a call from Dr. Black he's heading right over, it was his day off but he's agreed to come in and look at the knife."

As if he'd been waiting in for his name to be mentioned a short, muscular man strolled into the room. He didn't look like a doctor. That was Lance's first thought, in skin tight jeans and a snug T-shirt, he looked more like a college student. There were smudges of last night's eye liner still smeared around piercing green eyes and black hair was tousled and stuck out in several directions. The man glanced around the room his eyes brushing past Lance and Booth to settle on Cam.

"Dr. Saroyan, I apologize for my appearance. I had a late night but your call sounded urgent so I came straight over instead of stopping at home to wash up."

"Not a problem Dr. Black, thank you for coming in on your day off. Here let me introduce you to everyone. This is Agent Booth of the FBI. Beside him is Dr. Sweets he's a psychologist who consults with us on some of our murder cases. Dr. Temperance Brennan and of course you already know Mr. Nigel-Murray. Everyone this is Dr. Harry Black, he specializes in the study of the Occult and looks after our History of Witches exhibit here at the museum."

Harry Black gave a small wave, and an awkward sort of smile to the group before turning his attention to Nigel-Murray.

"I saw this knife and I thought I recognized the symbol from that book you had the other day." Harry narrowed his eyes and stepped up holding out his hand for the knife.

1...2...3...

Harry's heart stopped in his chest as his eyes took in the symbol on the knife. He had taken the job at the Jeffersonian almost as a joke. He'd wanted to relax after the war and getting away from the wizarding world and Kingsley had offered the job to him. He worked displaying various objects while discretely removing anything that was actually magical and replacing it with an identical duplicate. Using magic he'd learned all he needed too, much to Hermione's fury, before being dropped into the Jeffersonian to replace the man who'd held the post before. In the two years since Harry had encountered several charmed necklaces and a few cursed objects.

The knife was entirely different, it practically radiated darkness as did the bones still lying on the table. Etched into the blade were dozens of different runes but they didn't unsettled him nearly as much as the one etched on the hilt. It was the symbol of the Master of Death and it had landed on his doorstep and that, seemed like one hell of a coincidence.

"You recognize the symbols." It wasn't a question but more a statement coming from the stern looking FBI agent standing nearby. Harry nodded slowly and opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a dark haired woman rushing into the room.

"Hey guys, I've got the facial reconstruction but. . .you may not like it." As she spoke she slowly moved to set up and display the picture, "I figure it's some kind of birth defect or maybe an injury. . . "

Angela continued to talk but Harry couldn't hear her, his eyes glued to the the picture she had drawn. The skin color was wrong as were the eyes, obviously Angela was trying to make him look human but he wasn't human. No eyebrows, a narrow face and two slits for nostrils. Unconsciously Harry stepped back from the picture bile rose in his throat. Impossible! It couldn't. . .he looked back at the bones and felt darkness again. He let it wash over him sending his magic out to greet it and the feeling of familiarity made his skin crawl.

His grip slipped on the knife in his hand and only Vincent's quick reflexes saved it. His friend looked at him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry was amused to realize his friend didn't recognize the image. Vincent was the cousin of a french muggleborn girl who'd gone to Beauxbatons. They had been quite close so Vincent was 'In the Know' even though he was only distantly connected to magic. This was convenient for Harry because while Vincent knew he was famous, his cousin had a bit of a crush on Harry, he didn't really know all the details and mostly disregarded it.

Harry barely glanced at him unable to tear his eyes away from the decomposed body of the man he'd killed. The man who had killed his parents and destroyed thousands of life. The man who was supposed to have been cremated and and buried deep within the Department of Mysteries never to be seen again. Harry cleared his throat but when he spoke his voice was still gravelly.

"I have to make a phone call."

"You know who he is." This came from the psychologist who was eyeing him with intense interest. Harry nodded vaguely and looked toward Cam.

"Do you have a phone I could use?" Harry could tell from the way Cam looked over his head at Agent Booth that she was silently asking for permission. Apparently she received it because a moment later Cam nodded and led him toward her office.

1...2...6...5

Booth watched them go before raising a finger to his lips and gesturing Lance and Brennan to follow him into Bones's office. As Lance closed the door behind him Angela snuck in as well and Booth gestured for quiet a second time as he picked up the receiver and hit the button to conference into Cam's line quickly hitting mute and putting the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

The line was still ringing and they all waited with baited breath to see who the other man was calling. Finally the line clicked.

"Hermione," The other man's voice was still gruff as though he was having trouble forcing the words out of his mouth.

"Harry this is unexpected. I would have thought you'd still be chasing whatever boy you'd brought home last night out of your bed." The woman on the other line sounded distinctly snippy and Booth choked back a laugh.

"Hermione!" But before he could continue his friend spoke again.

"I'm sorry Harry that was unfair, you're perfectly free to shag your way through every man on that entire continent if that's what makes you happy." She sighed "I just worry sometimes that you're run-"

Whatever the woman was worried about was cut off by a sharp response from her friend.

"Hermione! That is decidedly NOT what I am calling about shut up this is important!" There was a long silence. "Hermione?"

"You told me to shut up, I'm shutting up."

"Merlin! I'm sorry I'm freaking out and taking it out on you. I need you to get Kingsley for me. I have to talk to him."

"Harry what could possibly be so important? Are you in trouble?"

"No!" a pause "Maybe I don't know, it's not my fault! Just get Kingsley."

"Harry,"The woman's voice was stern, like a parent talking to a difficult child but again Harry cut in and his voice was different. Commanding and uncompromising.

"Hermione, Now is not the time Get Kingsley." It was a order clear as day and Lance was surprised by the total change in demeanor. There was a small huff on the other end of the line but then the sound of walking and someone knocking at a door. A moment later the man who must have been Kingsley go on the line.

"Harry what's happening?" It was clear whomever the other man was he shared none of the other woman's doubts about her friend. Respect was clear in every syllable.

"Tom Riddle is at the Jeffersonian." There was a sharp horrified gasp.

"But he's dead! I saw," Harry cut in quickly.

"Yes, he is. His body is here someone dumped it on the fucking front steps! With a knife in it's chest. A knife Kingsley that is covered in runes and the fucking deathly hallows!"

There was silence both on the line and in the room below where Lance and the rest were listening. Harry Black did know the ID but he didn't sound like a murderer. He seemed almost offended that this had happened. After a long moment Harry spoke again.

"I was told he was cremated." his voice was low and filled with a terrifying sort of anger. The man on the other end of the line heard it too because he began to speak quickly.

"He was supposed to be but. . .there was such a research opportunity." Harry scoffed and the disgust was clear in his tone when he spoke again.

"I don't even want to hear it. Just get the thing out of here, find out who left it and deal with the problem Kingsley."

"I'll send someone right away. I'm sorry about this Harry. I'll make sure it's destroyed this time." There was a relieved sigh from Dr. Black.

"Thanks Kingsley."

The line clicked off. There was a long silence in the room before Booth turned to Lance.

"So. . .murderer?" Lance shook his head.

"I don't think so. There's definitely something going on with Dr. Black but his attitude wasn't of a man who was afraid of being found."

1. . . .2...

It turned out not to matter because not even an hour after the call was placed the body was taken away. It was explained to Booth by his boss's boss who told him the body was that of an English terrorist whose body had been stolen from a top secret research facility. The body and all evidence was carried away and the staff of the Jeffersonian were left with many questions and no answers.

Dr. Harry Black had offered no explanation and Booth had been cautioned not to ask him about it.

1...3...

Lance Sweets had always been the sort to want to help people who needed it. He told himself in the weeks that followed his strange encounter with Dr. Black that the reason he kept going over it in his head was that Harry Black was obviously in need of help. He'd seen the absolute horror on his face when encountered with the body of the former terrorist and Lance was forced to assume that Harry Black had to have had contact with him. His friend had been worried about him. So Lance told himself he only wanted to help the other man.

He ignored the part of him that pointed out there were plenty of people in need of help who didn't have a gorgeous ass and startling green eyes. Plenty of people who didn't have luscious pink lips and wear eyeliner to clubs on the weekend. Lance disregarded all of this however because he was so curious. That snap change from scared kid to authoritative leader left something humming inside Lance and he just couldn't resist wondering. He kept an eye out for him whenever he came to the Jeffersonian and considered seeking him out but couldn't think of a good enough reason.

It wasn't until three weeks later that he saw Harry Black again. He found himself walking shirtless into the Jeffersonian, having realized upon leaving the Death Metal concert where a man had nearly died, that he'd left his briefcase in Dr. Brennan's office. He had washed most of the paint from his face but his hair was still spiked and his choker and wrist bands were still in place. He felt a bit self conscious with his back exposed for anyone to see but the halls were mostly empty because it was late and he didn't want to have to come back in tomorrow morning.

Harry Black was exiting the building around the same time Lance stepped from the elevator to leave. Upon seeing him Lance called out and ran to catch up to him. Harry stopped and turned to watch him run up with raised eyebrows. The other man was dressed much more professionally in a grey turtleneck and black slacks, holding a briefcase loosely in one hand. Lance caught up to him breathing heavily from his sudden unexpected run after an already exhausting night. He stood grinning only to blush as Harry's eyes raked him up and down lingering on his bare chest.

"Was there something you needed?" Harry asked finally when Lance could think of nothing to actually say he blushed again and shrugged.

"Oh umm. . .No I just saw you and you know thought I'd say hello." Harry gave him a bemused smile.

"Hello."

Lance nodded and stood for another moment suddenly unable to think what to say. Harry looked at him curiously before tilting his head to the side his eyes seemingly focusing on something behind Lance. His eyes widened minutely and Lance turned curious to see what had surprised him only to flush in realization. With the dark outside his back was clearly reflected by the glass doors of the entrance. His scars were visible in sharp contrast and Lance was horrified to realize he'd forgotten how he looked when he ran up to Harry.

Harry seemed to realize his concern because his face softened and he patted Lance gently on the shoulder in a comforting manner. It sent chills down Lance everywhere that Harry's skin touched him.

"You should never be ashamed of your scars Dr. Sweets. They remind us of where we've been, one day I'll have to show you a few of my own." Harry's voice was soft and there was a suggestive lilt to his tone that left Lance shivering long after Harry Black had disappeared into the night.

* * *

Author's Note: I sure hope you liked it. I always get nervous posting new stories so Please review and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lance's next encounter with Harry Black was only a few days later. Except you really ought to replace the word 'encounter' with 'eavesdropping' if your goal is total disclosure. He was just about to exit an office when someone came to a stop in front of the door and began to speak.

"Hermione has an update on the knife." It was the name that caught Lance's attention. It was unusual enough to immediately bring to mind Dr. Harry Black, not that he wasn't already on Lance's mind because he really was. Pretty much all the time lately. So rather than pushing out of the room and letting whomever it was converse in peace. He just. . .stayed. Only a moment later he was rewarded with the sound of Harry's voice.

"Hermione is working on it? That's not even her department."

"Don't be stupid, nothing could keep her away when you're involved. Besides nobody does research better than my wife." The pride in the other man's voice was undeniable and Harry snickered.

"I wondered how long you'd be able to go without dropping the 'W' word. Okay tell me what she found."

"The markings on the knife. They were Runes just as you thought but Hermione has translated them." There was a pause and Lance could tell that whatever it was Hermione's husband didn't want to tell Harry.

"Okay hit me with it."

"It looks like some kind of resurrection spell. There are runes for soul capture and resurrection. Plus the Hollows which I know you saw."

"Huh."

"That's all you have to say? Huh? This thing ends up on your literal doorstep with a resurrection spell buried in his chest and all you have to say is huh?" This conversation had taken a distinct turn for the odd but he supposed if Dr. Black worked with the Occult it was inevitable he should encounter believers.

"What am I supposed to say Ron? It didn't work obviously maybe it's a threat or maybe . . .well I don't know but I told you already I'm not going to let fear rule me anymore Ron. Whatever comes will come and I'll deal with it when it does." There was a pause while the other man apparently called Ron seemed to think this over. When he spoke again it was with great hesitance.

"Hermione. . .has a theory but. . .it doesn't make sense unless. . ."

"Unless what Ron?"  
"You told us everything right?" The tone of voice suggested Ron very much doubted this was true.

"About what?" The tension in the voice told Lance Dr. Black knew exactly what his friend was asking about.

"The night in the woods. You went out, pretended to go down and played dead until he least expected it right?" Lance was thankful that Harry Black seemed as unsettled by this question as himself was because his sharp intake of breath was covered by Harry's own.

"Harry?"

"I never said I pretended." It was spoken so softly Lance could barely hear him through the barrier of the door. "I said I went down. I didn't- I never said I was pretending."

"What do you mean? Harry you didn't. . .you didn't die." There was a long tense silence that was more of answer than anything Harry Black could have said before he finally spoke again.

"Look Ron, this isn't the place and it's not a conversation I relish having sober. Let's go get a drink alright." The other man didn't answer but did move to follow his friend away from the door. Lance was left leaning against the door his head spinning. Harry Black had died or at least believed he had. Lance wondered what the circumstances had been and what they had to do with the body being left.

He was even more desperate to talk to and help Harry but how could he approach him when almost everything he knew was based on conversations he absolutely should not have heard.

2...3...4...5

The opportunity to do so presented itself far earlier than Lance would have expected but not at all in a way that he would have liked. He was in the lab, hoping to corner Vincent Nigel-Murray and ask some questions about Harry Black when Dr. Hodgins cornered them both instead.

"Hey guys, I was thinking maybe we could all head out and get a beer." Lance gaped at him and was certain Vincent's face mimicked his own.

"I'm sorry, did you just ask me to come out for a drink? With you?"

"Yeah don't look so shocked I called up Wendell and he's coming along as well. Hey you could even call up your buddy Dr. Black and see if he wants to come along." Lance perked up at this suggestion and quickly turned his attention to Vincent. Vincent shifted uncomfortably before he replied.

"Am I right is guessing your reason for this sudden desire for camaraderie has a bit to do with asking Harry Black about the body with the knife in it?" Hodgins shrugged.

"Of course not I just thought it might be fun. I mean if the body comes up it comes up but that's not why." Vincent nodded.

"Alright I'll call him but he won't tell you anything about the body." As he spoke he pulled his cell phone out and began to punch in the correct number. "Hello Harry, Yes well myself and a few fellows from the lab are going out for a drink and were wondering if you'd like to come along.. . .Oh well Dr. Hodgins, he's our slime specialist and Wendell Bray who is another grad student, along with Dr. Sweets. . . .Yes, he's the one who consulted on the case with the knife. Alright lovely we'll meet you at the entrance."

2.. . .3...4...

Normally going out to a drink with a bunch of people who were already suspicious of him, would not have appealed to Harry. Somehow though he couldn't resist seeing Dr. Sweets again. After their first meeting and the stress that followed Harry had all but forgotten about the young Doctor but the night he'd run into him a few weeks later was harder to forget. He looked surprisingly good without a shirt on.

Not to mention the scars. Harry had lots of scars that he didn't always want to talk about so he didn't blame Sweets for being self conscious about his. The fact that they were there though hinted that there was much more to the eager young doctor than met the eye and Harry was curious. He'd found the war and his troubled childhood made it hard to connect with people who had lived quiet lives. He liked complicated people, with secrets and bad decisions hiding in the background.

They were huddled around a table in a small local bar that was nothing like the busy clubs Harry usually frequented. It was however just the sort of place he'd expected from tonights event because it was ideal for sitting down and talking. He'd heard enough about Dr. Jack Hodgins from others at the Jeffersonian to expect an interrogation. They were working on their second round of beers and everyone was getting more relaxed. Dr. Sweets, who still hadn't told him his first name, sat on one side and Vincent on his other. That left Hodgins and Wendell on the opposite side, this was convenient because he knew the instant Hodgins decided to pounce.

"So Harry, I've been meaning to ask you what was up with that body a few weeks ago?" It wasn't at all sly but Hodgins voice was appropriately accusatory so maybe he was just hoping to startle him into a full confession. Harry couldn't help but smirk as he noticed all eyes had turned to him. Even Vincent was watching wide eyed clearly wondering if Harry had a good excuse prepared.

"While I admire the directness of your approach Jack, I'm sure your FBI Agent told you the entire situation his highly classified. I can't talk about it."

"Actually," Wendell piped up "He said he couldn't ask you."

Harry suddenly had an absolutely evil thought. He couldn't resist the smile the spilled onto his lips.

"Alright let's play a game. You ask me a question, open ended mind you, and I will give you three answers. One of them will be true. If you guess which you can ask another question, if not you can never ask again and you have to buy the next round for the group. Everyone gets one shot. Are you in?"

They all quickly agreed and Harry turned a warm smile onto Hodgins who seemed to be thinking very carefully about his first question. Finally he looked up a devious glint in his eyes.

"Is Harry Black really your name? If not why did you change it?" Harry thought carefully before answering. He held up one finger.

"Yes, Harry Black is the name my parents gave me."

He held up a second finger.

"Yes, Harry Black is my legal name it was changed so I could inherit the family fortune"

And as he lifted the third he couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"My real name is Harry Potter, I changed it because I'm incredibly famous."

Hodgins was eyeing him thoughtfully clearly weighing the possibilities.

"I choose answer one. Harry Black is the name your Parents gave you."

Harry grinned.

"You are quite wrong my friend. Run along and order the next round we'll wait until get back for Wendell to start his turn."

"Wait you have to tell me which one was the truth." Hodgins demanded by Harry smirked.

"I never said that was part of the deal. You guessed wrong you've got two other options you'll just have to figure it out." Hodgins opened his mouth to protest but to Harry's surprise Sweets intervened.

"He's right that wasn't in the rules he proposed." Hodgins huffed angrily and stormed off to the bar. While he waited he cast a friendly smile at Sweets and moved a little closer to him. Noting the way the other man's face flushed.

"So Dr. Sweets, I never did catch your first name. Or do you want me to keep calling you doctor?" Sweets shivered next to him and Harry leaned back to take in his flushing face.

"Oh umm. . . uh. .. L-Lance is fine." Harry grinned at him but didn't respond because Hodgins had huffed his way back to the table and was now whispering with Wendell undoubtedly about what the best question to ask would be. Harry cleared his throat.

"Ready?" he asked and Wendell straightened up with a nod.

"How did you know the man whose body was left on the Jeffersonian steps?"

2...3...4...5...6...

Lance snapped back into focus as Wendell asked his question. He'd gone suddenly fuzzy in the brain when Harry had spoken to him. Earlier when Harry had asked his first name he'd practically purred the word Doctor sending waves of arousal coasting through his body. Now Lance watched carefully as Harry considered Wendell's question.

"I didn't know him," Obvious lie, "He's an evil dark lord who targeted me from the time I was an infant only to destroy himself in a final showdown of good and evil when I was 17." Lance watched Harry's face closely. He looked like he was telling the truth except that it was totally absurd. Then Harry shifted with a shrug and leaned back into the bench "He's a criminal who used to date my aunt, who raised me. I ran into him several times when I was young."

Wendell scoffed in annoyance. "Well it's obviously number three."

Harry grinned and shook his head.

"Sorry Wendell."

"I can verify that was not the correct answer Wendell." Vincent piped up and Lance noticed he kept giving Harry strange looks like he was torn between being impressed and being worried.

"Oh come on! You're obviously messing with us you can't expect us to believe he was some kind of 'Dark Lord"! What does that even mean?" Harry shrugged sliding slightly to the side as he did so and Lance noted their shoulders were now pressed together. Making his heartbeat pick up.

"Well it's either that, or I just don't know the guy Hodgins. It's up to you what you believe."

There were a few more mutinous mumblings before the attention was turned to Vincent who was next up to ask questions. The other man put his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I'm sure if Harry doesn't want to tell me something he has a good reason. I will however happily buy the next round when we are done with this one." Hodgins scowled in Vincent's direction but quickly turned his attention to Lance himself with brightening eyes.

"That makes it your turn Sweets! I forgot you're practically a human lie detector. You'll get everything out of him."

"Okay well thank you for that vote of confidence but don't get your hopes too far up. I should warn you though Harry I am a Psychologist and I have a degree in behavioral analysis. If you're uncomfortable continuing the game I'll understand."

2...4...6...8...

Harry lifted himself up into a sitting position so he was no longer leaning against the doctor. He smirked as he visibly swelled up in his seat looking so cocky. He had a feeling this guy might give him a run for his money so he decided to even the odds up but pulling distraction technique. Unbuttoning the sleeves on his green shirt he rolled them up and pushed them about halfway up his forearm. Knowing this would both highlight the muscles there but also his scar. The 'I must not tell lies' still etched into his wrist often threw people off. For someone like Lance it would be irresistible not to ask.

"You don't scare me Lance, ask away." Harry told him with a smirk pointedly reaching for his glass and exposing his scar for all to see. Lance seemed to observe him thoughtfully for a moment his eyes lingering on the scar and when he spoke he actually managed to take Harry by surprise.

"Tell me about your parents," It wasn't exactly a question but Harry was prepared to let it slide. He thought carefully before he answered. Wanting to make a point but not give too much away.

"I respect my parents too much to lie about them. I will tell you the truth then you can ask another question." Sweets nodded his agreement and Harry took a breath. "My father was James, he was from an old aristocratic family and I've been told he loved my mother almost the moment he laid eyes on her. Lily, was from a middle class family and I've been told she hated my father from the moment he opened his mouth. My father pursued Lily throughout their education together and finally, for whatever reason in their final year she came around." Harry paused smiling fondly at the thought of his mother and father before he became serious. He leaned in to emphasize his point looking Lance straight in the eye. "My father stayed back, to give my mother time to run. He died first, my mother couldn't run far enough and she died protecting me."

There was a long period in which nobody spoke. Harry drained his glass and used the time to glance around at the rest of the bar. It was mostly empty other than a few committed regulars nursing drinks at private tables. Harry tilted his head trying to better see one of the other men who was seated at the bar. He looked familiar. Harry stood abruptly.

"Excuse me," he told Lance as he pushed his way passed him and toward the bar. He came to a stop right next to the man and leaning down, hissed the instructions into his ear. "Stand up and come outside with me. Don't make a fuss or I'll be forced to get violent."

The man stiffened but nodded without actually turning to look at Harry. Harry stood but put one hand around the man's bicep squeezing just enough to be painful and ensuring he wasn't going anywhere without him. Harry escorted him out of the pub hoping the others would mistake his actions for a pick up instead of an act of violence. Once out Harry swirled quickly and pushed Draco Malfoy hard against the wall, trying not to wince at the way his head cracked against it.

"What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy?" Malfoy started to shake his head and Harry shook him hard this time ignoring the unpleasant thunking of his head against the wall. "And don't you dare tell me its a fucking coincidence either. I know you've been following me, its not the first time I've seen you."

"Look Potter. . .Just calm down yes I'm following you but . . ." he paused and Harry growled in frustration.

"Did you send the body?! Trying to earn points with your old friends or maybe you were thinking you could take me on your own?" Malfoy shifted and after a brief struggle managed to cause Harry to stumble back away from him.

"No Merlin! Potter just listen to yourself! Of course I didn't send it I have no old friends! They'd probably like to kill me even more than you!" Harry studied his face but Malfoy appeared sincere and Harry knew it was true that Draco had a price on his head ever since Harry had spoken for him at his trial. He'd been branded a traitor and the few free surviving Death Eaters had been pretty clear about wanting him in the ground.

"Then why are you following me?" Harry demanded. Malfoy shifted uncomfortably.

"It's complicated."

"Then uncomplicated it!" Harry snapped as always annoyed just to be in Malfoy's presence. Malfoy scowled at him.

"I owe you a debt Potter. I'm not going anywhere until I've had a chance to repay it." As Malfoy spoke he straightened his back and managed to give Harry a look of pure loathing. Harry scoffed.

"You don't owe me anything Malfoy. Just go home." He turned to walk away but Malfoy grabbed his arm and hauled him back.

"The fuck I don't! You may have been too busy playing hero to care and the rest of your fans may think just worshipping you is enough but you pulled me out of that room." Malfoy paused as a shudder ran through both of them at the memory, when he continued speaking his voice was choked with emotion. "You pulled me out. You could have left me to burn with Vince but you saved me. I hate you Potter more than anyone I have ever encountered and I'll be damned if I let you keep that hanging over my head for the rest of my life."

Harry met Malfoy's eyes, saw the depth of emotion there and almost stepped away. He'd never thought such a cold person could have so much fire in their eyes. He cleared his throat and glanced up at the stars, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Alright, but what if whomever sent the body doesn't show again? Or isn't trying to kill me?" Malfoy snorted.

"Are you kidding me? You're Harry Come-kill-me Potter it's only a matter of time before someone tries to off you again." Harry laughed and Malfoy joined in for a moment before pausing. "I heard your tragic tale of your mudblood mother and blood traitor father-"

Whatever Draco thought of Harry's 'tragic tale' was cut off by Harry's fist impacting his face. Malfoy flew back but quickly regained his footing and swung at Harry. Harry ducked easily before spinning in and punching Malfoy's ribs hard enough to hear them crack. He'd got too close though and Malfoy retaliated by grabbing Harry by the hair and holding him still long enough to punch him in the face, Harry twisted leaving a chunk of hair still gripped him Malfoy's fist before dancing back to swing at him again.

Harry landed one more punch before he felt himself being pulled back.

"What is going on out here?!" The voice of Doctor Hodgins brought Harry back to the present and Harry realized both Wendell and Vincent were holding him back while Hodgins had Malfoy. Malfoy smirked before, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

****"Oh don't worry gentleman Potter and I were just making sure we understood each other."

* * *

Author's note: So there is my chapter two! I'm glad you guys liked my open and I'm hoping for lots and lots of reviews to inspire more! I hope you LOVE IT

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW and thanks so much to those who already did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Potter!" Exclaimed Hodgins at the same moment Harry went "Dammit Malfoy!"

Malfoy smirked no doubt enjoying the knowledge that he was causing problems for Harry. It didn't affect him if these people found out too much. At worst he'd pay a fine but Harry would have to obliviate them. Something he hated to do or allow to have done whenever possible. He'd never forgotten Lockheart's room in St. Mungo's and never wanted to risk doing that to another human being.

"Oh yes I know all about your little game. I was listening in." Draco told them his smile was wide and mocking. Harry growled but Hodgins who had been holding Malfoy had started to let him go.

"You lied. You said you changed your name because you're famous!" He exclaimed glaring at Harry clearly having decided to get on Malfoy's good side in hopes of getting more details. Malfoy glanced at him dismissively as he stepped away before speaking again.

"Oh Potter is quite famous. In some circles he is even revered. Worshipped almost too great to even speak his name. What is they called you Potter? Oh yes The-Boy-Who-Lived" he said it in a mocking tone as if he was announcing a king before his voice dropped to a poisonous whisper

"I seem to remember someone else whose name was too great to speak." Harry flinched back before realizing what he'd done and straightened his shoulders to pin Draco with a dangerous glare. Behind him Vincent and Wendell still held his arms but only Wendell was actually trying to hold him there. He seemed to recognize the rage in Harry when even his friend had missed it.

"You don't seem to have any problem speaking my name Malfoy." He replied after pulling himself under control. So far Malfoy had said nothing that linked definitively to magic. He just had to stay calm until Malfoy left. For a moment they just stared each other down before Draco spoke again as if Harry had never replied.

"I wonder what your public would think of you if they could see you know. Though I'll admit following the last few days has been enlightening. Does the little Weasley know her precious Potter is out shagging any cheap bit of ass that will have him? Is she waiting for you? Perhaps I should go break the news to her. Perhaps in her grief I can" Malfoy smirked maliciously "comfort her."

Harry didn't think, he just lunged. Vaguely he was aware of wrenching his arm from Wendell's grasp, pulling him forward in the process but he was too focussed on the almost blinding need to cause Malfoy pain. He ran into him so hard they both tumbled to the ground but before Harry could actually swing to hit him Malfoy took advantage of his rage and rolled him over. Once on top he began to rain blows down on Harry's face, splitting Harry's lip and giving him a few black eyes in the process. It didn't take long for Harry to refocus, despite the audience he focussed his thoughts on forcing Malfoy off and with a hard shove of his magic and hands simultaneously and wandlessly Draco was thrown back.

Draco hit the wall of the alley and stayed put while Harry climbed to his feet. Trying to act as nonchalant as possible despite the other people gaping at him, he dusted off his clothes and wiped the blood from his face. He turned back to Draco who'd clearly felt and been impressed by Harry's bit of wandless magic because he hadn't moved and was now watching him with wide eyes.

"For your information," he told him trying to sound smug despite the fact that his face was aching painfully from all the bruises. "Ginny and I broke up almost three years ago and she's engaged to a very friendly fellow named Chad Arbunkle. If you ever speak of her or any other member of my family again." Harry paused for dramatic effect "I will call in your debt to me."

Draco's eyes widened. Harry knew he'd chosen to try and repay the debt partly from fear of what Harry might one day ask of him. Undoubtedly he knew how Pettigrew had died and the way magic tended to try to even the scales when a life debt got called in rather than repaid willingly. He pushed himself up to his feet keeping his back pressed against the wall. He didn't speak again but turned and walked away his back straight.

Harry was left with a group of gaping coworkers. He tried to think of something to say to explain what had just happened. The only one who didn't look confused was Vincent, he mostly looked tense. Harry knew he probably didn't understand the ramifications of a life debt having only a basic overview of magic from his cousin but he'd clearly recognized the threat.

"I'm sure you all have loads of questions but I think I'm going to head home." He moved to take a step but swayed slightly and paused putting a hand to his temple.

"Hey! Not so fast!" Hodgins exclaimed and Lance who had been watching from the sidelines the entire time stepped forward putting his hand on Harry's arm.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Dr. Hodgins. You took quite a beating and before that you were drinking. I have a first aid kit in my car. Let me drive you home."

Harry sighed his head throbbing and the idea of apparition didn't sound appealing so instead he nodded gratefully and followed Lance to his car.

3...2...6...8...

Once at the car Lance told Harry to sit down on the hood while he dug through his trunk to find the first aid kit he kept there. He also grabbed a bottle of water and a T-shirt that had been left in his car to use as a rag before approaching Harry. Once he set everything next to Harry, who had leaned back to lay against the hood with his eyes closed, he tore the t-shirt into a couple of rags and doused one with the water. Harry seeing what he was doing sat up to watch and once Lance had a damp rag he stepped forward to begin wiping the blood from Harry's face.

At first he kept a pretty good distance but slowly he moved closer until his own face was inches from Harry's as he carefully tended to the various cuts and scratches on Harry's face. He looked up from sticking a bandage across a particularly nasty scratch and was caught in Harry's intense green eyes. They were standing so close and suddenly he was aware of Harry's breath against his cheeks. Of the heat from his skin where Lance's leg pressed against his thigh. They stayed like that frozen on the edge for what seemed like forever before the sound of a car door slamming and someone shouting caused them both to jump and move apart.

Lance cleared his throat.

"Sorry I should get you home." He told Harry who merely nodded and moved to the passenger side to climb in.

At first they drove in silence but Lance felt the tension and was compelled to break it. Harry sat across from him his eyes on trained on his window seemingly fascinated by the dark looming shapes of buildings and lights as they sped along.

"So I never got to ask you my last question." He made sure his tone was light and teasing not wanting Harry to feel pressured into discussing something he wasn't comfortable with. The other man turned and caught his eye briefly before Lance had to turn back to the road.

"Do you have something you'd like to ask me now?" his tone was teasing probably because he was well aware of how many questions their encounters had left him with.

"Well sort of. . . I have a theory and I'd like to know how accurate it is." Lance glanced over to see how Harry reacted. He'd been going over all he knew about Harry Black for quite some time and the things he'd seen tonight had an idea forming in his mind. He knew it wasn't his business but he was desperate to understand Harry. The other man seemed at odds with himself and Lance wanted to know everything about him. Harry was looking at him with open curiosity.

"A theory about me you mean?" he asked a smile playing on his lips. "Tell me I'm dying to see if you get it right."

"I believe your parents belonged to a cult but when they were killed you were still very small. Probably only an infant because you don't talk about them as people you remember. After that you went to live with a close family member I'm willing to bet you actually do have an Aunt Petunia who took you in." Lance glanced at him and saw that so far Harry didn't look upset nor had he jumped in to contradict him. "You don't feel the same loyalty to your aunt that you do to your parents. Even though she was the one who raised you. That makes me think she probably did so unwillingly and was possibly even abusive.

At some point though things changed for you. I would guess you were probably preteen right? Eleven or twelve." Lance noted the way Harry's jaw had tightened and paused but Harry still didn't stop him so he took a risk and plunged forward. "I would guess that it was at this time that the people your parents had been involved with reentered your life. For whatever reason you were very important to this group of people. I suspect it has to do with the body from the Jeffersonian, they told us he was a terrorist.

I suspect that from the time these people reentered your life it has been fraught with danger. For some reason you specifically, were targeted. There's a clear occult connection so maybe it was something from a psychic," Harry made a faint choking noise and Lance turned to see he was openly gaping at him.

"You weren't killed though even though when you spoke about your parents it was clear you were the target of the attack that killed them. The name your friend said The-Boy-Who-Lived is very telling and you kept on living clearly after the terrorist was killed. It's clear whoever your people are they have good connections but you don't want to be part of it any more.

I think you're trying to distance yourself from that life but you can't because it's following you. The body, the people investigating the body and now this guy Malfoy tonight. I think you attacked him out of frustration at being unable to simply live independently."

Suddenly Harry laughed and Lance stopped to look at him, having pulled the car to a stop in front of Harry's building a few moments before he could turn his focus completely onto the other man. Harry laughed but waved his hand.

"Sorry but you were doing so good I was starting to freak out. It was a relief to find you'd got something wrong." Harry gave him a lazy grin having moved to lean his back against the door with his head resting against the window to tilt his head up and look at Lance. Lance blinked.

"What part, specifically did I get wrong?"

"Two parts, first off I didn't hit Malfoy because my past is following me or anything. I hit Malfoy cause. . .it's what we do. He's a horrid nasty person and sometimes he just needs to get punched in the face. The other thing is it's not that I don't want any part. It wasn't all bad the way you made it sound." Harry paused thinking "There are people who I would never walk away from. Not completely"

Lance started at him. Harry had essentially confirmed his whole theory which Lance had felt was pretty far fetched but the only thing that accounted for all the variables. Now he wasn't sure what to say so he just watched Harry. His bruises were quickly becoming darker and he had several bandages on his face. He seemed lost in thought for a moment before he smiled slyly up at Lance.

"You're very good. So tell me have you given all this thought because you want to be my doctor?" He paused biting his lip then wincing with pain, clearly having forgotten it was swollen "Or do you want to come up for a nightcap?"

Lance caught his breath sharply. The offer was clear and as he took in Harry's messy black hair and wide green eyes that somehow seemed even more magnificent when peering out from darkened bruises. He knew he wouldn't say no.

"I don't want to be your doctor." Lance told him leaning closer. Harry smirked and leaned forward as well. When he spoke his lips were less than an inch from Lance's own and his breath danced across them.

"Does that mean you want to come upstairs?"

Lance swallowed heavily and managed a shaking nod. He moved forward and pressed his lips gently against Harry's and for a moment Harry kissed him back. It was gentle but passionate and sent chills through Lance's frame much too quickly Harry pulled away. Lance could keep his frustrated sigh inside but Harry just laughed.

"I promise my flat is much more comfortable than your car." He said and before Lance would do more than stare blankly at him he slipped out of the car and started towards his building. Lance hurried to follow. He caught up with him on the stairs and Harry leaned forward to place another teasing kiss on his lips before shifting out of his grasp and further up the stairs. They continued like this both laughing and breathless by the time they reached Harry's apartment on the third floor.

"Come on I'll get you a drink and then you can tell me more about me." Harry said teasing as he swung open the door. Suddenly he stopped dead as he took in his front room.

It was buried in books. Stacks of them on all the furniture the sofa and chairs had all been pushed against the wall and at the center of the room was a large table with chairs piled high with books. Seated facing the door as if waiting for them to arrive was an attractive woman with brown hair tied in loose knot at the nape of her neck. She was pouring over a large book on the table but looked up when they entered.

Beside him Harry's body seemed to slump as he took in the room. His eyes darting from the woman who was staring him down, to the books piled high on every surface.

"Fuck," He said softly "We're doing a research party?"

From behind a stack of books a red headed man appeared.

"Research party." He said nodding apologetically and handing Harry a mug of coffee. Lance watched as Harry scowled at him but still accepted the coffee.

"Harry! What happened to your face? Were you attacked?" the woman cried standing to examine Harry's injuries. Lance looked over at Harry who blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's fine Hermione, it was only Malfoy." he told her soothingly.

"The ferret? Tell me he looks worse than you do mate," the redhead told him eagerly. Lance recognized both of their voices as Ron, from a few days before and his wife Hermione from the phone call. He hung back curious to see how Harry interacted with friends.

"Draco Malfoy? What on earth is he doing here?" Hermione exclaimed. Lance looked over at Harry because he'd been wondering the same thing.

"It's the weirdest thing he's been stalking me," Ron laughed and Hermione giggled Harry glared at them each in turn before continuing to speak. "Anyway I saw him tonight while I was out with some people from work so I decided to talk to him."

"Did you actually find out why he's here before you started hitting each other?" Hermione sounded exasperated but Harry nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah he reckons he owes me a life debt so he's going to hang around until he can repay it."

"How does he plan on doing that?" Hermione asked but Harry just shrugged.

"I don't know he said that before he decided to pick a fight. He could have left for all I know."

"Well he's not really much of a concern either way. I mean its only Malfoy, I've got a guide written up for you Harry so just finish your coffee and we'll get to work." Harry sighed and turned to look at Lance.

"Look I'm really sorry but you'll have to take a raincheck on that drink." He told Lance.

"I could help you research," Lance said quickly not wanting to leave just yet. "You don't get this many degrees by 21 without being pretty good at researching."

"What kind of degree?" This question came from Harry's friend Hermione who was eyeing him thoughtfully. Harry answered for him. .

"Lance is a psychologist, he's really good too. He told me my whole life story almost. It was very impressive." Hermione eyed Lance thoughtfully making him shift anxiously under her gaze. Harry spoke up again "He knows I specialize in the occult so the subject matter won't be too confusing for him."

"Do you speak Latin?" Hermione asked. Lance nodded.

"Yes and also greek."

"I reckon we could use the extra help love, You know I'm crap at research." Ron piped up. Finally Hermione nodded.

"Alright. I'll give you a list of keywords and phrases. You just skim whatever books I give you and mark down the page numbers where the keywords are used. I'm Hermione Weasley and this is Ron my husband. We went to school with Harry."

As she spoke she shuffled around and pulled a blank notebook in front of her and began writing down keywords. After a few minutes of silence she pushed the page to him and handed him a book.

"As I said if you see any of those words, just write down the title of the book and the page you saw it on. Later I'm going to go through and compile what we know." Lance nodded accepting the list and sitting down at the table. Ron handed him a cup of coffee and Harry patted him on the back sliding into the chair next to him with a grin and accepting his own guide.

"How come I don't get a word list?" Ron demanded sourly. Hermione sighed.

"Because Ron you already know what we're researching. You just find the books I've marked in your guide and read the chapters I've marked for you."Lance smiled and turned his eyes to the list he'd been given.

**Master of Death (or any variation such as Death's Master, Ruler of Death ect)**

**The Deathly Hallows**

**Any references to gifts from death especially in groups of three**

**resurrection magic**

**Soul destruction or manipulation**

**Horcrux(any book with this word should be handed directly to Harry)**

It was a strange list but Lance knew from what he'd already overheard and learned about Harry that they were clearly investigating the body from the Jeffersonian. He set to work on the book Hermione had given him. Scanning for any mentions of the words in question.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you liked it! I can't wait for your reviews and I love the ones I've been getting so far. I look forward to hearing your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

They managed to research quietly for almost half an hour. Ron broke first.

"I'm hungry." he announced. Hermione sighed.

"You only finished eating an hour ago."

"I haven't though," Harry piped up "Not since breakfast."

Ron grinned at him gratefully.

"See Hermione, I'll go make dinner you don't really need me here anyway. My notes are useless."

Hermione stood and moved over to her husband and took the book he'd been working on.

"Go on then, but I'm sure your notes aren't useless."

Ron grinned and kissing his wife on the cheek promptly fled the room. Lance watched as Hermione shifted through the notes her husband had left.

"These really are useless. RONALD! None of this makes any sense half of these aren't even words!" Harry began to laugh but quieted quickly when he was pinned with a fierce glare. "Oh don't you start! Honestly Harry skipping meals and fighting with Malfoy? And I don't know what you thought you were doing keeping secrets."

"I just got busy today and Malfoy started it." Harry replied. Hermione threw up her hands.

"Malfoy always starts it Harry! Malfoy is the king of starting it you have to stop letting him." Lance smirked and turned his eyes back to his book. He had the distinct impression they'd forgotten he was there being mostly obscured by the many stacks of books surrounding them.

"It's not like you've never hit him." Harry muttered his tone petulant. Lance looked up in surprise at this statement able to catch Hermione's bright red blush before she responded.

"Once Harry! When I was thirteen you are an adult! You have to start acting like it especially if Malfoy is going to be hanging around."

Harry huffed and pointedly turned back to the book he was reading. Unable to keep silent any longer Lance finally spoke up.

"These are fascinating books. You know I wrote several papers about the Salem Witch Trials and the occult back when I was finishing up my doctorate but I never ran into any of these." For a moment no one said anything and when Lance looked up Hermione was staring at him wide eyed. Beside him Harry had his head resting on his hand giving him an amused look. After another moment Hermione spoke sounding a bit flustered.

"Yes well, they're all from a private collection. May I see what you've got so far?" Lance nodded and handed over the notes he'd kept so far. Hermione paged through them before turning to him with a warm smile.

"These are wonderful. I noticed you included both the latin and the translation for the related passages." She paused looking thoughtful "I wonder if you could take over Ron's guide. You'd have to start over none of his work is usable."

Lance nodded.

"Of course I'd be happy to help however I can. Is there anything more I need to know?" For a moment Hermione looked thoughtful.

"What we're trying to do is going to seem a bit odd. I'm going to have you read a fairy tale called The tale of the three brothers. We're working on the theory that all myths stem from truth we are looking through these books to find real world parallels to the story. Of course when I say "real world" that is imagining, for the sake of my research, that magic is in fact real." Hermione looked tense like she expected Lance to argue but he thought it sounded kind of fun.

"Awesome. Definitely I'll get started on the fairy tale right now." He told her, Hermione smiled back at him before tentatively pulling out a stack of notes.

"This is the information we already have about the origins of the story. What we're looking at now is other occurrences or similar tales. So you'll just need to read through and take notes of anything that might be similar or relevant."

Lance eagerly accepted the notes and quickly began reading through the fairy tale and notes. The story was fascinating and seemed to be a clear morality myth but the notes were far more fascinating. The detail and precision with which the notes were taken made them seem real. Much like the books many of which were huge and heavily cracked with age, it looked like history like facts but inside a fantastical world was laid out.

They worked late into the night. Even after Ron's snores had begun to puncture the silence of study Lance, Harry and Hermione soldiered on. Lance was too enthralled to mind the time and it wasn't until Hermione began to nod off onto her books that Harry called a stop. Standing he stretched before going over to Hermione and giving her a gentle shake.

"Wake up love, get Ron and climb into bed. You lot can sleep here tonight." Lance watched as Hermione nodded drowsily and moved to tug her husband into action. Harry moved over to him reaching out his hand to him.

"Come along I've got a big bed anyway and all the couches are covered in books."

Lance took his hand and allowed himself to be led down the hall and into Harry's bedroom. It was bigger than Lance expected. With an open floor plan that made it feel spacious despite the massive bed. Hermione and Ron were already lying down but there was still plenty of open space. Lance watched as Harry toed of his shoes before lying down next to his friend. Harry left a wide space for Lance beside him. Lance was exhausted and quickly fell into the bed with a sigh. His mind racing even as he went quickly to sleep.

2222222

Harry lay awake as he he felt Lance and Hermione's respective bodies go lax in sleep. He hadn't needed to sleep much lately, not since the final battle. It wasn't that he couldn't either, he did have nightmares when he slept but honestly he rarely felt the need too. One or two hours a night seemed to be plenty. He'd been working really hard to pretend nothing had happened but deep down he knew something was different about him now. He was still aging thankfully and the bruises on his face showed he could still be injured but he knew perfectly well that by tomorrow they'd be almost gone. He healed fast these days.

He turned his body to face Lance, his boyish face now relaxed in sleep. Harry liked him and was almost glad that Hermione had interrupted him when she had. Despite what Hermione thought Harry hadn't been sleeping around very much. Sure he went to clubs and occasionally he'd let someone take him home but he didn't think it was excessive or anything. Though he supposed to Hermione, who had only ever been with Ron, casual sex was just too far outside her frame of reference. Somehow he didn't think Lance was really a casual sex kind of guy either and since they would be crossing paths at least occasionally it was probably good they'd ended up studying instead.

He smiled to himself as Lance began to faintly whistle with every exhale of breath. He was definitely cute and apparently very open minded. He wondered if it was too risky letting hang around. Lance was smart obviously and knew enough about the occult to be a dangerous companion for someone trying to keep a secret. Harry really didn't want to have to obliviate him if he figured out the truth. Harry tried to picture the alternative. Just sitting Lance down and explaining that magic was real. It seemed ludicrous to even contemplate. He supposed he could always just not tell him.

Harry sighed trying to imagine every scenario and wishing Hermione was awake to discuss it with. He could tell she liked Lance, anybody who could take comprehensive notes was alright by her. He tried to picture himself on a date like a normal person. Out to dinner or a movie with Lance by his side, it was easier than he expected. He could imagine talking with Lance telling him everything or rather having Lance guess things and Harry confirm them. Maybe that's what Harry should do. Just let Lance figure it out himself and if he did Harry could always let him keep it. Really if Harry didn't tell him it wasn't like breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Not really. With a smile on his lips Harry finally allowed himself to release his grip on consciousness and drifted into the grey fog of sleep.

33333333

Sometimes Jack Hodgins forgot that he was rich. For most people that would probably be hard to believe, after all every morning he woke up in a large mansion and drove a high end car to work. Jack was so used to those things however that they simply didn't register. He still went to work everyday and worked with bugs and slime. He ate at diners and drank in seedy bars just like the rest of his friends so sometimes the fact that for him the phrase 'money is no object' was literal didn't really cross his mind.

It was because he'd forgotten he was rich that he didn't think to hire a private investigator until after his second meeting with Harry Black. Their first meeting hardly qualified as such since Jack had really only seen him leaving the lab, having arrived shortly after all the drama with the sketch and the mysterious body. He'd gotten all the details from Angela though and had been curious. Curious turned out to be not a good enough word after their second meeting. Harry Black was clearly involved in. . .something. What's worse was the man was almost laughing at him about it.

Jack was determined to find out the truth by any means necessary. He knew that hiring someone to check up on a man he didn't know and really had no right to know was an invasion of privacy. He knew that when Angie found out he'd done it there was sure to be a lecture but Angela wasn't his girl anymore so she really didn't have a say in what he did and didn't do. So after Sweets had swept Harry off to his car, Jack went home and wrote up everything he knew about Harry Black.

It wasn't much but it was more than he'd had on Angela's first husband and they'd managed to track him down. In the morning he went into the Jeffersonian and printed out the employee id picture of Harry Black and by Four that afternoon a team of highly paid private detectives were scouring the world for any details on the mysterious Dr. Black.

1234

When Lance woke the next morning he'd expected to see Harry but instead found himself alone. He stretched widely before slipping back on his shoes and walking out to the front room to look for Harry. Instead he found Hermione frying up eggs for breakfast. Ron was seated at the table now clear of books digging into a large plate of food. Hermione smiled at Lance as he entered.

"Harry has an urgent appointment every Saturday morning and he didn't want to wake you. He left a note." She told him sliding a folded piece of what looked like heavy parchment across the table toward him. Lance accepted it gratefully alongside a plate of eggs and bacon that Hermione placed before him. Before he ate he promptly opened the note and scanned his contents.

Sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye this morning. I would tell you to call my but my only phone is the one the Jeffersonian provides. Instead I'll tell you to stop by my office next time you're nearby and I'll buy you the drink I promised.

Thanks for your help researching

Harry

"He doesn't have a phone?" Lance asked surprised. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Oh no, Harry hates them. I think he has one for work but he almost always leaves it turned off."

Lance nodded his understanding and returned to his breakfast to mask his disappointment.

32453

Originally Lance had planned to drop in on Harry that Monday figuring that would give him enough time not to look desperate while still looking interested. Booth's brain tumor derailed that plan. Instead of finding himself in Harry Black's office he waited with his friends to discover whether or not Agent Booth would recover from his surgery. When his friend and colleague ended up in a coma Lance joined the others in waiting at his bedside for him to recover. It was a week later that Lance finally made his way up to the Jeffersonian.

He moved slowly toward Harry's office his palms sweaty and his heart beating loudly in his ears. Technically he was supposed to be meeting Hodgins but he'd arrived earlier than advised specifically so he could talk to Harry. Now he was here however he began to second guess himself. Harry had made no attempt to contact him and hadn't given him his phone number. Perhaps he wasn't interested?

When Lance finally reached Harry's office he stood hesitating and was nearly resolved to turn back and leave when the door opened to expose and amused looking Harry Black.

"I figured I'd put an end to your misery," the man told him softly "and also remind you that there are glass panes on either side of my door. Like most other glass it's transparent."

Lance gave an awkward laugh as he eyed the glass panels in question. He hadn't noticed them before but now that he was looking he could clearly see into Harry's office and even see the desk where Harry had likely been sitting when he approached.

"Sorry about that. I was just. . ." He trailed off.

"Nervous?" Harry asked quirking an eyebrow. Lance nodded.

"I had intended to drop by sooner but Agent Booth is in the hospital and I was needed there." Harry nodded.

"Yes I heard about that. This may come as a shock to you but the Jeffersonian is rather big on gossip. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan are often fodder for speculations." Lance snorted in amusement.

"I think everyone speculates about them." Harry grinned and stepped back to open his door further and allow Lance inside his office.

Lance stepped in letting his eyes sweep the office. Books crowded the walls along with several strange looking artifacts. Harry's desk was small and pushed to the far side of the room leaving space for a table and some comfortable looking red and gold trimmed chairs which Harry gestured him towards.

"Please have a seat. Would you like some tea?" Lance shook his head no but sat down in one of the chairs. They were as comfortable as they looked and Lance sunk into it with a soft sigh. Harry smirked and sat down across from them.

"They're quite nice aren't they. I spent ages trying to track them down, they're replicas of the chairs I used to use while in school."

"They're very comfortable," Lance told him. Opting not to point out that they were also rather tacky.

"So what can I help you with today Lance? I'm afraid I don't have much time. I got the strangest call from your Doctor Hodgins today and I'm to go down and meet him very soon."

"Hodgins called you?" Lance asked in surprise "That's actually why I'm here too. He wanted me to stop by at three. I came by early to drop in."

"Oh lovely we can walk down together then but since we still have some time do tell me what inspired you to stop in," Harry's eyes were twinkling with mirth and Lance couldn't fight the stutter when he began to speak.

"I umm I was actually hoping to ask you to dinner sometime. If you don't mind," Harry smiled warmly at him causing Lance to flush with embarrassment

"I'd like that Lance did you have a particular day in mind?"

"Umm tonight? I know you have an appointment tomorrow morning though so if you'd rather we could do tomorrow night."

"Awfully presumptuous of you to assume you'll be spending the night." If possible Lance turned even redder.

"I didn't mean. . .I just thought you might not want to stay up too late."

"Oh I see, tonight will be lovely. I don't need much sleep as it is. Now come along I'd hate to keep Dr. Hodgins waiting."

4568

Amber Kippler didn't consider herself a bad person. It was true she'd ruined a few relationships in her line of work but she didn't consider that a reflection on herself but on the people who hired her. After all if someone hadn't been keeping secrets she would have had nothing to reveal this case however did leave her feeling a little queasy.

She had been more than a little surprised to get a new job from Dr. Jack Hodgins, she'd thought that after his relationship with Angela fell apart he'd never speak to her again. Instead he'd called her in for another job one that so far was turning out easier than the last if only because he had so many more details to work with. She was meeting with him today to go over the preliminary details she had found.

She knew Hodgins suspected the man of something though he'd been unclear on what when retaining her services. Amber also knew Hodgins was probably right because she'd already found dozens of oddities that didn't quite add up about the young man's life. That didn't make her feel any better however because the oddities she'd found didn't point to a bad person and the idea of laying it all out for a man who was really just being nosy made her feel a twinge of something that might of been guilt. She forced it down and almost had it smothered before actually walking into the Jeffersonian to meet Dr. Hodgins again.

The guilt flared back up however when she realized she'd been giving her report to more than just Hodgins. Angela sat in one corner of the office scowling, a younger blond man leaned in one corner eyeing her with curiosity and Dr. Hodgins stood in the middle of the room clearly waiting to meet her.

"Are you sure you want so many people here? Some of the information I've discovered is sensitive in nature." Amber told him but Hodgins' eyes just glinted with a sort of vicious delight.

"Absolutely I want all his secrets out in the open." Amber couldn't help her frown.

"May I ask Dr. Hodgins just what this man did to warrant such treatment?"

"She's right Jack, I can't believe you did this. He hasn't done anything to you." Angela exclaimed but Amber noted she made no move to leave the room.

"He's obviously involved in something." Hodgins replied firmly " And I need to know what it is."

"You said you wanted to know everything Dr. Hodgins today I only have preliminary information. I've found several things that are. . ." Amber paused searching for the right word and Hodgins volunteered his own "Suspicious"

"I was going to say odd."

"Odd is right. I'm eager to find out what this little meeting is about." Amber turned and found herself face to face with the object of her research. The guilt flared inside her and she couldn't resist making some kind of apology. " I really am sorry about this Dr. Black but I have to do my job."

Harry Black gave her a puzzled looked and then glanced back to Hodgins. Hodgins was positively gleeful as he spoke.

"Good now that everyone is here we can get started."

89343

Lance recognized the woman at once and the sinking feeling in his stomach told him why she was there. He glanced at Harry and hoped desperately that this woman hadn't found anything that would prove him to be other than Lance believed. Part of him wanted to walk right out but he wanted to be there for Harry.

"I'm a little confused." Harry said his eyes shifting from one person to another. Lance noted the way he took in the obvious guilt on Angela and Amber's faces as well as the eagerness on Hodgins. Wendell Bray's expression was less easy to read but Lance knew he wouldn't be here if his curiosity weren't peaked.

"My name is Amber Kippler. I'm a private detective hired by Dr. Hodgins to research you." Lance watched Harry's face to see how he took that news. His eyebrows rose in obvious surprise but he didn't look alarmed or concerned. Harry just moved to one of the chairs placed throughout the office and sat down.

"Very well, It's lovely to meet you Ms. Kippler. Please don't feel any guilt about doing your job. It's only the burden of those who hired you." Hodgins made an indignant noise clearly not thinking he should feel any guilt for his actions.

"Let's get started tell me what you found out." Hodgins demanded. Amber Kippler gave him a tight smile.

"Of course." She said removing a file from the case in her hand and sinking into one of the other chairs. Hodgins sat as well and Amber began to speak.

"Since you asked for any details I could find I started with the parents. That was easier since I knew their names and both are deceased. Lily Evans was born to a middle class family she was the youngest of two daughters. The first years of her life were perfectly normal and I was able to find everything you'd expect. School transcripts, hospital records and even some old class pictures." As she spoke she removed a class picture from her file and handed it to Hodgins who glanced at it before moving to hand it back. Before he could Harry spoke.

"Could I see that? I've only seen one or two pictures of my mother when she was a child." Lance watched as Amber handed it over giving Harry a very compassionate look as she did so. Harry's eyes studied the class picture intensely as he searched out his mother. When he finally found her he just stared at the picture with longing obvious on his face. Amber cleared her throat and continued to speak.

"When she turned eleven Lily Evans was offered a place at a prestigious and very secretive private school. The school was simply called Private School for The Extraordinarily Gifted or P.S.T.E.G. Lily attended the school but no detailed records of her time there exist. It can be assumed that this is where she met the man who would become her husband. James Potter has significantly less documentation. I didn't find a record of his birth. However his family appears to have several business holdings throughout Europe, when his father died James Potter became the acting head of those companies but that is the first time his name appears within the public record.

About six months later James and Lily were married. They had a traditional church wedding. I have a photo here." She held out another picture which Hodgins took but this time passed to Lance. Harry's mother had flowing red hair and sparkling eyes like her son's, she was smiling happily in a flowing white dress. Her husband looked very much like his son except taller and wearing glasses. Both looked incredibly happy and were surrounded by smiling friends. Lance passed the picture to Harry who took it in with a sharp inhale of breath.

"Exactly nine months after their wedding on July 31 Harry Potter was born. A year and a half later both Potter's were killed on Halloween night. Leaving their son an orphan. Harry was placed with his Aunt Petunia who had a son only a few months older than Harry. Until Harry start's at primary school there are no records of his life. At age five Harry entered the local school that's when the police reports started." Amber paused and Lance felt Harry tense slightly in surprise.

"Teachers reported Harry Potter was severely undernourished, also when he began at school the police report indicates that he did not seem to know his own name. There are dozens of reports from neighbors and educators about suspected abuse but this is where things get a bit odd. Whenever the police went to follow up no one could seem to remember reporting abuse to begin with."

Lance looked over at Harry who was staring wide eyed at Amber.

"There were reports?" he asked sounding awed. Amber gave him a sorrowful look and nodded. "I had no idea." Harry said softly. Lance could tell he was distressed so he moved over to put a comforting hand on his arm. Lance caught Hodgins watching the interaction while looking conflicted.

"When Harry was accepted to P.S.T.E.G. his relatives told everyone he'd been sent to a school for criminal boys. Most didn't believe it and when he returned for the summer the Dursley's had bars fitted to the upper window of the house believed to be Harry's. Midway through the month dozens of reports flooded the police station that some teenagers had used chains and a car to tear the bars from the house. Mr. Potter was said to have jumped from the window and fled." Amber paused as Wendell spoke for the first time.

"That's so awesome." Lance glanced over at Harry who was grinning.

"Do you remember my friend Ron?" he asked suddenly and at Lance nod he grinned fondly "It was him and his brothers Fred and George who broke me out. Vernon was intense that summer and when I didn't respond to anybody's letters they stole their dad's car and came to get me. Their mum was furious!"

Lance laughed along with Harry.

"Wait why were there bars on your window in the first place?" Angela cut in looking horrified.

"To keep me in obviously."

"I don't understand why would they do that?" Angela asked flabbergasted. Lance tried to cut in

"Angela-" But Harry cut him off.

"It's alright," He was calm and he levelled Angela with a steady look "At the beginning of the summer I accidentally ruined and important party for my Uncle. It was outside of my control but did happen because of me. As punishment I was padlocked into my room bars were installed on the windows. Partly to keep me from climbing out but mostly to keep my pet owl inside the house."

"You had a pet owl?" Hodgins asked skeptically.

"Yes she was a snowy owl. Her name was Hedwig I got her as a gift just before I started school. I quite like owls the one I have now is named Zeno he's a Cape Eagle Owl."

"I didn't know you had an owl." Lance said in surprise not having seen one when he'd stayed the night. Harry sent him a grin.

"He was out when you were there. He hunts at night you know."

"I actually have several pictures of the white owl. Hedwig you called her? One of your neighbors was a bird watcher and he knew the owl belonged to you." Harry leaned forward eagerly to accept the photo's from Amber with a soft smile.

"These are wonderful!" He exclaimed paging through various pictures. "I lost Hedwig when I was seventeen. I only had a few pictures."

"You can keep those," Amber told him with a smile "I have copies."

"Okay so he broke out then what happened?" Hodgins demanded in an annoyed tone. Amber gave him a flat look but continued on.

"Well after that information dries up I'm afraid. The car incident turned the neighbors against him I'm afraid. They stopped calling in abuse tips and started calling in suspicious behaviour reports instead. A few about lingering in the park looking malicious. Several things which upon closer inspection by the police were proved to be the acts of Harry's cousin Dudley. When Harry was seventeen the entire family moved away. If you want me to continue working I'll have more for you next week."

"Of course I want you to keep looking!" He exclaimed clearly exasperated "This isn't the stuff I needed to know! I need to know what he's doing here! What he has to do with that terrorist Tom Riddle!"

"All do respect Dr. Hodgins but your exact words were 'I want to know every single thing about him.' I started from the beginning and making inquiries. You wanted to know anything I've found so far even though it has only been a week. If you want me to keep looking I will." Hodgins glared at her.

"What about Tom Riddle?" Hodgins demanded.

"I'm still looking so far I haven't found any mention of him."

"Look for Tom Marvolo Riddle and you should be looking in the nineteen forties or so." Harry put in looking amused. He turned to Hodgins "As for you Doctor, keep digging. I can't wait to see what you find."

Without another word he stood and moved to the door briefly meeting Lance's eyes before he swept from the room. Lance didn't hesitate to follow him.

* * *

**Author's note: ** Sorry this took so long to get out. It's extra long to make up for it! Please review and let me know what you think! PLEASE!

Also tell me how people find challenges? What I mean is I always see all these stories written for games with cute names and contests and things and it sounds fun but I honestly have no idea how to locate them. . .Does anyone know a website or a group or. . .? Anyway tell me :) Thanks a bunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance quickly caught up to Harry and immediately started to apologize.

"I had no idea what the meeting was about. I'm so sorry!" Harry gave him a brief smile.

"Don't worry about it. While I won't go so far as to say I have no secrets, I certainly don't have any that woman would be able to track down."

"Still it was an incredible invasion of privacy." Lance argued. Harry tilted his head in agreement but didn't respond as he continued toward his office. Lance stayed beside him and for several minutes they walked in silence before something occurred to him.

"What time should I pick you up tonight?"

"I'm off work at six," Harry told him. Lance nodded and went to speak again but stopped as they turned into the hallway Harry's office was located in. Leaning casually against the wall across from Harry's office was a large(very large) red-headed man. Lance glanced at Harry to see his face light up with recognition.

"Charlie!" he exclaimed and immediately started moving faster. Lance stayed slightly back as he watched Harry embrace the larger man. Charlie was at least 6'2" and rippled with muscles. His hair was red and pulled into a ponytail.

"Harry! How are you doing sexy?" Charlie asked giving Harry a broad smile.

"I'm great! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Romania?" Harry asked. In response the other man very pointedly looked Harry up and down before answering. Making Lance burn with jealousy.

"Oh you know had a few days off, thought maybe we could find some way to entertain ourselves for the evening." Harry flushed and glanced apologetically at Lance.

"I'm sorry Charlie but I actually have a date tonight." Harry told him quickly. The other man gaped at him.

"You don't date!" he exclaimed "And besides I haven't shagged you in ages, not since last christmas at least. Just reschedule."

Charlie was pouting as he spoke and Harry laughed.

"For anyone else Charlie I probably would but I rather like this guy and I think he'd be annoyed if I cancelled our date to shag someone else."

"Well obviously you don't tell him that's why. I'm practically family anyway just tell him your brother's in town or something."

"I'm quite glad you're not family, all things considered. Incest has never really been one of my kinks. I don't think he'd believe me though. If I lied."

Charlie shrugged.

"Who cares? Come on Harry, you know you want to." Harry took a step back from Charlie, who had leaned forward to whisper seductively into his ear and closer to Lance.

"Sorry but no. As a peace offering I have an alternate suggestion about who you should be talking to." Lance looked Harry in surprise and so did Charlie.

"Who?" he asked sounding intrigued. Harry smirked.

"Draco Malfoy's been stalking me. I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Suddenly Charlie Weasley's face split into a wide grin and he burst out laughing. Harry looked offended.

"Why do all your friends think that's funny?" Lance asked. Harry scowled while Charlie was seized with another fit of laughter.

"Because they're all a bunch of idiots." Charlie held up his hand to get their attention as he caught his breath.

"Oh come on Harry you've got to admit it's kinda funny. You know Ron wrote me that year, asking my advice about your stalking tendencies."

"I wasn't stalking him!" Harry exclaimed his face flushing red "And besides you forget I was right. He was up to something and maybe if a few people had listened to me instead of deciding I was losing touch," Harry suddenly stopped talking and took a breath, shaking his head he resumed speaking in a much calmer tone. He turned to Lance.

"I'm being over sensitive, when I was sixteen I did spend a lot of time following Malfoy around. It's a bit embarrassing in hindsight."

Lance nodded but continued to watch Harry closely wondering once again about what had happened in Harry's past. Harry meanwhile turned back to Charlie with a warm smile.

"Anyway I'm sure you can find Malfoy and maybe we can catch up tomorrow after I get back from my appointment." Harry told him. Charlie nodded.

"That's right Saturday morning 8:00 A.M. How's that going?" Harry shrugged.

"It's pretty much the same. Sometimes its okay others not so much."

Suddenly Charlie jumped and turned around to reveal a bag on the floor behind him. He picked it up and shuffled through it quickly.

"I guess if we're headed different ways I'll tell you about this now." He said handing Harry a folder. "I thought I'd have all night to talk you into it."

Lance watched as Harry flipped open the folder and glanced inside. He gasped.

"Greyback"

He looked again at Charlie with wide eyes and the other man was nodding.

"In Siberia, there have been several wolf attacks at the local orphanage."

"Why are you telling me?" Harry asked his voice careful as he eyed his friend.

"There's some kind of treaty preventing the ministry from intervening. I suppose though if a group of concerned tourists were in the area-"

"It would be their duty to offer any aid necessary to prevent a future attack." Harry finished for him. Charlie nodded.

"In a nutshell yeah. Plus George reckons if you come along we can always write it off as another case of LWBHP."

"LWBHP?" Harry asked his tone suggesting he was hesitant to ask. Charlie grinned.

"Living while being Harry Potter. We figured it would be just like you to stumble onto something like that."

"If by stumble you mean walk into blindly while being totally unprepared. . ." Charlie nodded again.

"It's the Gryffindor way."

"This sounds dangerous"

"It's very dangerous," Charlie agreed.

"And probably illegal."

"Quite possibly."

"It's very important to me that Hermione not find out about this until after it's over."

"I won't tell Ron if you don't and George knows better." Charlie replied. "So does that mean you're in?"

"I was in before you handed me the folder." Harry laughed suddenly "Shall we leave tomorrow after I get back?"

Charlie nodded.

"Probably by about four. The full moon is Monday so we should have plenty of time to set up."

"Okay I'll see you then." Harry smiled and Charlie nodded and walked off. Harry watched him for a moment before turning to Lance. "I'm really sorry about that. That was Charlie Weasley he's Ron's older brother."

"Another one? That must be a big family." Harry laughed.

"The Weasley's have seven children," Harry frowned looking suddenly unhappy "I suppose that's six now. Fred didn't make it."

"Fred was one of the twins wasn't he? I'm sorry it sounded like you were close." Lance said reaching out to rest a hand comfortingly on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded.

"We were, the Weasley's are like family to me. I was less close with Charlie, so it's different but the twins, Ron and his little sister Ginny are all like siblings. Heck even Percy by now, Molly is the closest thing to a mother I have." Harry was smiling as he spoke of his family and Lance thought it was a good look on him. Unfortunately a nagging question forced him to speak up and risk Harry losing that smile.

"So am I right to understand that you are planning on illegally hunting a wild animal in Siberia?" Harry laughed.

"More or less, it wouldn't really be illegal. It's just this particular animal attacked their oldest brother and has killed many people. You heard Charlie, it's been attacking children from an orphanage. I don't want to kill it mind you but it needs to be captured."

"And you're capable of capturing a large bloodthirsty wolf?" Lance asked unable to keep the skepticism from his voice. Harry sent him a cocky smile.

"The things I am capable of would rock your world. Anyway I'll see you later Lance. I've got a lot of work to do." After giving him a final smile Harry stepped into his office leaving Lance standing in the hallway. Picturing any number of world rocking scenarios involving Harry Black.

6542624264

Lance's palms were sweating as he walked through the halls of the Jeffersonian to Harry's office. He'd only been here a few hours ago and yet his nerves made the whole building appear strange and imposing. He wiped his hands on his slacks as he approached Harry's door. Before he could knock Harry opened it and smiled at him.

"Hello Lance, you are exactly on time." He told him. Lance smiled at him.

"You look amazing," He told Harry which was true. Somehow Harry had found time to change into jeans and a green turtleneck, making for a more casual look that his earlier office attire. Harry smiled at him.

"I hope its not too casual. I just hate to stay in slacks after a long day of work I'd rather be comfortable." Lance shook his head quickly.

"No you look perfect. I was thinking we could go bowling." He told Harry quickly before pausing to see how the other man took it. Harry stared at him.

"Bowling?" he asked and Lance nodded.

"Yeah bowling."

"I've never been bowling." Harry told him causing Lance to grin.

"That's even better I can teach you."

3458

It turned out Harry was a natural bowler. Even though he had mostly played Seeker during Quidditch his time as team Captain had forced him to play a variety of positions and the skills he'd gained there transferred to most other sports. He still let Lance teach him though. The other man would stand close to Harry correcting his grip and holding on to him to demonstrate proper form. Harry insisted he show him before every throw.

"You've thrown five strikes Harry. I don't think you need me to show you again." Lance told him laughing as Harry waited for him to come stand next to him in front of the Lance. Harry pouted.

"But you're my good luck charm. Come show me again." Lance sighed and pretended to be put upon as he approached Harry again. He dropped this attitude when he was level with Harry though. He lined his body against Harry's back and traced his hand down Harry's arm. When he spoke his voice was soft in Harry's ear sending chills down his body.

"Grip the ball tightly," Lance used his hand on Harry's wrist to pull Harry's hand back and then lead it swiftly forward to roll the ball "then let go."

Harry released the ball but didn't bother watching roll down the lane instead he turned in Lance's arms and planted a teasing kiss on his lips. Lance gasped and Harry began to deepen the kiss when the sound of the ball crashing into the pins for his sixth straight strike caused him to pull back with a smile.

"See I told you."

They bowled a few more games until deciding to go to dinner. They were settled into a small booth in a crowded restaurant, their feet touching underneath the table. Harry wanted to laugh or roll his eyes at himself for actually playing footsie but he was and he liked it so there wasn't much else to say.

"You know the best thing about this place?" Lance asked him suddenly and Harry shook his head. Lance had chosen the place and Harry had never even driven past it before let alone stepped inside.

"They have karaoke!" Lance gestured to a small stage in the corner of the room that Harry had ignored before. Harry looked back at Lance before answering. There was not a trace of sarcasm in the man's voice and his face was lit with excitement. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Does this mean you're going to sing for me?" he asked. Lance blushed and shrugged.

"Maybe later, they don't start it until 10:00 anyway." Harry nodded and made a note to himself to be sure to have had a few drinks before ten.

"So tell me about your friends, you all see so close." Lance asked sounding curious. Harry found he didn't mind talking to Lance. Even though usually he avoided talking about himself to people outside his own group, Lance seemed genuinely interested. The fact that Harry knew Lance didn't know about his life as a wizard and a "hero" made it easier to open up. As did the fact that Lance was one of the few people who knew about his time with the Dursley's. Granted that number had grown quite large after today's meeting with the private detective, it was still something he had only confided to Hermione before.

"I met Ron and Hermione when I was eleven. We were sorted into the same house at school." Harry told him.

"Gryffindor right?" Lance asked quickly and Harry gaped at him prompting Lance to explain. "Your friend Charlie earlier said it. It was clearly a classification of some kind referring to a social group I thought it was maybe a fraternity but a house system makes sense too."

Harry nodded, impressed with how quickly Lance had worked that out. He wasn't sure Hermione herself could have got so much information out of one word.

"Yes we had four houses they divided us with a personality test the evening we arrived. Gryffindor's are brave and noble, Ravenclaw's are smart and bookish, Hufflepuff's are humble and kind and Slytherin's are sneaky and ambitious."

"Let me guess, Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin." Lance asked with a smile. Harry blinked at him.

"You're amazing." he told him. Lance laughed and Harry loved it.

"Your rivalry makes sense now, it was probably ingrained in you from day one at P.S.T.E.G. combined with your already conflicting personality types it's no wonder you're always at each other's throats." Suddenly Harry laughed.

"P.S.T.E.G. I can't believe that's what my paperwork says. What did they do think it up in an afternoon."

"You mean you didn't go to that school?" Lance asked sounding shocked. Harry shook his head.

"No I did, that's just. . .not what it's called. Look I can't explain or tell you it's name. In fact I should probably put it out there now that if we continue dating you're going to have questions and I won't answer them. You might find things out that you shouldn't know but you'll have to draw your own conclusions. I thought it over and I figure if I don't tell you anything I can't get in trouble for you knowing. I won't deny the truth though so. . .if you come to another of your theories I'll tell you if you're wrong." Harry felt tense all over. He hadn't intended to bring that up but it had needed to be said. He didn't want push Lance away but he really didn't want to get attached if Lance was going to walk away.

"I can deal with that." Lance said and Harry looked at him in shock "Look we're just starting out and I'm don't have any expectations of you right now. We don't know each other yet I like you and I want to know you more Harry but I won't force you to tell me anything. Besides it's clear it's not a personal choice to keep some things to yourself. I work for the FBI I can respect that some things are classified." Harry was so relieved he moved forward quickly leaning over the table and kissing Lance firmly on the lips. He kissed him thoroughly, letting his tongue slip out and tease the other man's lips before finally pulling back with a warm smile.

"You really are amazing." Harry told him again and Lance blushed making Harry smile again. "Anyway we were talking about my friends before. They were sorted into my house, Ron and I met on the train and became fast friends. I met Hermione that day as well but we didn't really become friends until a bit later."

"And you've been together ever since?" Lance asked and Harry couldn't help the smile that split his face.

"Pretty much yeah. Sometime around sixth year Ron cottoned on that Hermione was a girl and well the rest is history now."

"That's great. Is it hard? With them being married now I mean?" Lance asked curious but Harry shook his head.

"No, Hermione and I are very close we talk all the time and Ron's my best mate that hasn't changed. It's different than it was in school of course but I think that has as much to do with growing up as anything else. It's not as though we have all our classes together or are sneaking around the halls at night anymore."

"Sneaking around the Halls at night?" Lance asked laughing. Harry grinned and nodded.

"Oh totally, we'd break into the kitchens and nick food. The joys of boarding school."

"You know I went to a private school as well but it wasn't a boarding school." Lance told him and Harry nodded.

"For me boarding school was a godsend. I would have stayed all year if they'd let me." Harry said wistfully. Lance nodded but for a moment they were both silent in thought before Harry spoke again.

"So those are my friends, now it's your turn. Tell me something about you."

"Well I was adopted when I was six years old by a very loving couple. They were elderly and unfortunately I lost them both last year." Lance paused and Harry reached across the table to squeeze his hand. "I was lucky to have them in my life. As you know I work with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth but I also see a lot of other FBI agents as part of my job."

"Do you ever go into the field or question suspects?" Harry asked curious and Lance nodded.

"Sometimes I'm still mostly in the office but when a murder investigation comes up Booth often asks me to question suspects or supervise interrogations. He doesn't often listen to me but I do give advice." Harry smiled at him.

"He must trust you though. I know many members of law enforcement. I'm certain Agent Booth wouldn't let you near a suspect unless he was certain he could trust you." Lance smiled at this before he spoke hesitantly.

" I wanted to ask. Your friend Charlie. . .?" He trailed off and Harry nodded his understanding.

"You're wondering what today was all about," at Lance's nod he continued "I was involved with Charlie for a few months when I was about seventeen. It was just after Fred's death and Charlie was there to be with his family. I had just broke up with Ron's sister Ginny because I'd realized I prefered men so it was awkward but Molly insisted I stay with them and absolutely refused any suggestion otherwise. I ended up spending a lot of time outside hiding from Ginny and Charlie ended up spending a lot of time finding me." Harry shrugged "It was never serious Charlie's heart belongs to dragons."

"Did you just say dragons?" Lance asked. Harry looked up realizing he was talking to Lance. He felt so comfortable with the other man he'd forgotten for a moment he had to watch what he said. He cast him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Charlie works at a wildlife preserve. The dragon this is a kind of joke but my point is Charlie has only ever really cared about the animals he takes care of. Anyway Charlie went back to Romania but he comes home for the holidays or to visit sometimes."

"He said you don't date?" Lance asked looking anxious and Harry shook his head.

"I usually don't. I'll be honest normally I only sleep with someone once or maybe twice. Charlie is the exception because we understand each other so well but like I said it's not serious or even romantic." Lance's shoulders slumped and Harry hurried to clarify "But I've never met someone who when promised sex settled for a night of research instead. I like you Lance and I'm willing to step out of my comfort zone if it means getting to know you better."

Lance smiled and the conversation turned to other things. They talked and talked, soon ten o'clock was upon them. They watched in amusement as various men and women in various states of drunkenness ascended the stage to sing. It took about a half hour along with a few drinks before Lance finally announced his intention to sing Harry a song. His song choice of As Long As You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys both amused and touched Harry while at the same time making him question if Lance thought he was some kind of criminal.

After much cajoling from Lance Harry finally agreed to sing a duet with him provided Harry got to pick the song. Harry had had enough to drink that his performance of I've Got The Magic in Me was a rousing success that had many of the patrons on their feet dancing despite Lance's less than perfect rendition of B.o.B's verses. By the end of the song Harry could no longer resist laughter and stumbled as he threw his head back laughing. Lance was beside him holding his arm to keep him up and laughing as well.

Eventually it was time to be heading home, Lance walked Harry up to his door and Harry leaned against it too look up at the other man. He gave him a lazy smile and pushed onto his toes to kiss him. They kissed for several moments, Lance's body was pressed against Harry and Harry's fingers were tangled in the other man's curly hair. Finally the broke apart to breath. Harry grinned at him deviously.

"So I've decided I like you." Harry told him. Lance smiled and leaned in to kiss him again before responding.

"Yeah? That's a good thing right?" he asked. Harry nodded but then shrugged.

"Yes I think so but also no." As Harry spoke he pulled Lance back to kiss him deeply. Lance was panting when he pulled back to ask.

"Why no? It seems really good to me."

"You say that now but I really want to sleep with you." As Harry spoke he ground his hips against Lance's while biting his neck and causing the other man to groan. "but Hermione says if I want a relationship to last I mustn't put out too soon."

"It's not too soon," Lance answered his lips pressed against Harry's neck "It's been hours."

Harry shivered but pushed Lance back.

"I probably won't be back in town until Tuesday. Would you like to come over at around nine and have dinner with me?"

Lance blinked at him for a moment with lust glazed eyes before Harry's words seemed to process and he nodded.

"Tuesday at Nine. I would miss it for the world." Lance grinned and kissed Harry again before stepping back. "Good night Harry, I had a great time."

"Goodnight Lance." Harry replied before turning and stepping into his apartment.

* * *

Author's note: So by the time you read this it will be my birthday. I say that because my birthday starts in exactly five minutes. . .So please even if you don't usually review. . .Do it anyway cause come on, It's my birthday. I feel like a really great birthday present would be to get lots of reviews!

Also I really hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry returned home saturday morning to find Charlie waiting for him. The other man was stretched out on his sofa grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Have a good night did you?" Harry asked him. Charlie shrugged.

"He threw me out this morning. Very dramatic that one." Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to sit across from him in his recliner.

"So who else knows about Greyback?" Harry asked him.

"Just us and that bloke Finch-Fletchley from your year at Hogwarts."

"Justin? Why on earth is he involved?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Oh he's got a serious hate on for Greyback. He's a muggleborn you know and Greyback's snatchers got ahold of his little sister. I don't know all the details of what happened but she's still in St. Mungo's, the Janus Thickey Ward. He's been tracking Greyback and came to us with the info when the Ministry wouldn't act."

Harry's stomach clenched when he heard about Justin's sister. In the years since the war more details had come out about the atrocities perpetrated by not only Death Eaters by also those in their employ. What had happened to Hermione had been tame compared to some of the stories Harry had heard since.

"Is Justin coming with us?" Harry asked he remembered the young man from the D.A. He he had been a decent dueller but tended to freeze under pressure. Charlie nodded.

"He insist but we duelled and he can hold his own. I think he'll be an asset." he told him. Harry took Charlie at his word and instead changed his attention to tactics.

"Do we have any idea how we want to do this?" he asked Charlie.

"Well from what we've learned it looks like Greyback is working as some kind of cook for the orphanage. It seems like he just stays outside when he turns and attacks any child who comes outside. Either that or he's luring specific children outside. We're not sure but about half the children have survived there's a possibility they'll transform as well." Charlie told him seriously.

"If they do our first priority needs to be containing them and making sure they come to know harm. Greyback won't hesitate to use the children to attack us just to buy himself some time."

They continued to plot and plan as the hours ticked by. George arrived a little after two in the afternoon and they all departed together to meet Justin. They were heavily armed not only bringing their wands but potions tailored to attack a werewolf's sense rendering it harmless while not actually hurting it in anyway. Harry also carried regular muggle ropes knowing they tended to hold up better against the wolves than conjured ones and a dagger on the off chance he lost his wand.

Together they Apparated to the remote part of Siberia where Greyback was hiding. Looking around they found themselves in an alley and Harry quickly disillusioned them before they stepped out to get their bearings. The town was quite small, snow covered every roof and was high upon the ground. There were ten or maybe fifteen buildings stacked together with signs in Russian that Harry couldn't read. Looking through windows he saw a small grocer and a store that sold coats.

They knew from their map that the orphanage was on the outskirts of the town to the east exactly opposite the rest of the housing for the area which consisted of forty or fifty small dwellings that simply looked like piles of snow in the distance. The orphanage however towered over the small town casting an imposing shadow. It was a grey smudge against an otherwise pristine white atmosphere four stories tall it demanded their attention. It was that direction they walked moving slowly and quietly and carefully banishing any footprints in the snow that might give away their presence.

Behind the orphanage was a wide open space and on the other side of that were the woods. Towering tree's painted as white as the landscape. It was there where the open space met the trees that they set up their camp. Harry put up the wards Hermione had taught him back when they were on the run.

They did surveillance in shifts. Ideally they would like to get Greyback before he turned but they also needed to know which if any children had been infected. The wolf virus didn't always pass so it was possible that children who had been bitten may not transform. Not to mention that it was very possible some of the children had been clawed not bitten which would not have transferred the virus.

The spotted Greyback midway through the next day. A group of about forty children were outside doing some kind of organized exercise routine and Greyback was outside watching them. Not directing the class or participating, just watching. Harry shuddered.

"How is it that people look at a man like Greyback and think this is a man who should work with children? I mean look at him! He's totally creepy!" Harry exclaimed. George, who was on surveillance duty with him, laughed.

"He's not much worse than Filch." Harry snorted

After placing a variety of surveillance spells they were able to ascertain that Greyback was only adult werewolf but they still weren't sure which if any children would turn. They resolved to wait until Tuesday's moon and try to catch them just as the sun set. It was cutting it a bit close especially when Harry considered his date with Lance but strategically it was the best time. Charlie and Justin would go into the orphanage and make sure no children transformed inside. Meanwhile George and Harry would watch for Greyback and capture him when he went outside to transform. Harry was feeling pretty confident as they prepared to enact their plan. Which is why it shouldn't have been surprising that everything went so spectacularly wrong.

It ended up there were six, yes six child wolves. They came out with Greyback all in a line like little ducklings following their mother, just before sunset. Harry tried to get Greyback right then and get it out of the way but the freaking kids intervened. Kicking his shins and scratching at him with their sharp little nails. Harry lost precious seconds struggling with the children and finally began to stun the ones he could reach. Then the moon came out. Harry and George were able to subdue the children but in the meantime Greyback had been watching, waiting and smiling.

As the moon filtered out from behind the clouds Greyback threw his head back as if the fully appreciate the experience. Harry watched in horror began and ended in only seconds much faster than the children most of whom were still writhing in agony as their bodies tore apart and reformed. George had stunned the last of them finally so they lay peaceful even as they changed into animals. Harry spun to face Greyback ready to take him down when things went suddenly wrong.

The child was probably about seven and he was crying as he wandered from the orphanage door. He was looking left to right and shivering from cold. Greyback sniffed the wind, he turned and he charged. Harry let out a yell casting curse after curse but Greyback was moving too quickly and Harry couldn't get a solid aim. Harry watched in horror as he drew closer and closer to the boy. In a moment of resolution Harry apparated directly in front of Greyback and grabbing the knife from his belt buried it to the hilt in Greyback's heart. It happened so fast that Harry didn't at first register Greyback's parting gift. Adrenaline carried him through enough to turn triumphantly toward the orphanage where George stood wide eyed and white faced.

The pain rippled through his whole body and Harry felt his knees go out. Looking down at himself he saw the lower half of his shirt gone a huge gouge ran from his lower left rib to his right hip bone and was gushing blood. Harry's only thought before everything went black was to wonder why he hadn't noticed it before.

000000000000

_**It wasn't a train station this time. It was the forensic lab at the Jeffersonian. Harry looked around curiously but the lab was empty.**_

_**"Huh" On the raised platform Harry suddenly noticed a set of bones. Harry walked up to it cautiously already knowing what he would find there. Sure enough they were the same bones he had seen in the Jeffersonian all those months back. He moved closer as if looking would give him some kind of an answer but there was nothing. Just the bones stark against the table the knife buried in it's heart. Harry reached out wanting to remove the knife and look closer but just before his fingers made contact Harry felt a pull.**_

000000000000

George watched in horror as Harry collapsed to the ground with Greyback beside him. Harry's abdomen was torn wide open. His face was grey, George felt for a pulse and found it but it was going slow. Looking around George saw Charlie and Justin rushing toward him.

"He's still breathing but we have to get him somewhere fast." George told them quickly.

"Lets take him back to his apartment he always has powerful healing potions and salves on hand." George nodded. Together they gently lifted Harry and held him still as they apparated. Justin stumbled slightly on landing but he quickly released Harry and stepped back so as not to jolt him. They settled Harry onto his sofa and Charlie rushed off for healing potions.

George felt for Harry's pulse again but couldn't find it.

"Harry. Harry!" He said urgently "Hang on Harry we're looking for a potion now. Hurry Charlie!"

George turned and saw Charlie behind holding the potion his face had gone white. George held out his hand but Charlie didn't hand it over.

"Charlie!" George exclaimed angrily moving to take the potion from his brother but Charlie shook his head.

"It's too late. He's already. . .Oh god what will we tell mum?" Charlie's voice broke. George shook his head and moved back to Harry.

"No we just need the potion." He insisted but even as he said it he realized the truth Harry wasn't breathing his skin was ashen. The blood from his abdomen had become sluggish no longer being forced out by the beating of Harry's heart. For several long minutes no one moved. Justin had not spoken since they'd arrived and merely stood wide eye in the corner while George and Charlie were just numb.

Harry's sharp intake of breath broke them from their stupor. He sat up coughing furiously George looked down and saw that while he still had a cut it had closed enough that Harry's intestines were no longer visible.

"Harry! Oh god Harry!" George cried throwing his arms around his brother in all but blood and unable to hold back tears buried his face in Harry's shoulder and cried. Charlie's face crumbled as he rushed to Harry's other side and threw his arms around him.

It was about this time that Lance Sweets arrived. Justin appeared to be working on auto pilot when he answered the knock. He looked just as surprised as they were at his actions.

45454545454

The scene that confronted Lance when he stepped into Harry's apartment was confusing. A young man with sandy hair and a shell shocked expression had opened the door and allowed him inside but had said nothing. Harry was on the couch on one side was Charlie his hair eskew and smeared with blood. His face was tear streaked and he was simultaneously holding onto Harry trying to comfort the other man in the room. The redhead was sobbing on Harry's shoulder and Harry was rubbing his back and talking softly.

"Shh. . .it's okay. Everythings okay. I'm okay."

Suddenly the blond man spoke.

"What the fuck! What was that? What the fuck! That shouldn't happen. . .you. . .you were. ."

"No." It was Charlie who had spoken. The other man shook his head and began stepping back.

"Don't stand up for him! That's not natural. . .its WRONG!" He screamed again.

"Justin just calm down!" Harry exclaimed but this only caused the other man's eyes to widen further. Harry moved as if to stand but Charlie pushed him back down and stood instead. He walked over to the other man, apparently named Justin, and taking him by the shoulder pulled him into the other room.

Lance's eyes followed them out of the room before his eyes turned back to Harry. For the first time he saw the blood.

"Harry! What happened? You're bleeding!" he exclaimed rushing forward. Harry glanced down as if surprised to find himself covered in blood. Beside him his friend had stopped crying and was now looking at Lance with open curiosity.

"Who's this guy?" He asked.

"This is Lance, we're supposed to be having dinner about now. Lance this is George Weasley," Harry told them Lance nodded a greeting but quickly turned back to Harry but before he could speak again Charlie and Justin emerged from the back room. Justin looked oddly dazed and Lance wondered if Charlie had given him some kind of sedative to calm him down.

"I'm going to walk Justin out Harry then I'll be back up." Charlie told him. Justin waved cheerily.

"See you later Harry! Feel better soon okay?" he called happily making Lance frown in confusion.

"Goodnight Justin. I'll see you later."

They were all quiet for a moment after the two left. Lance turned back to Harry.

"You still haven't told me what happened." He told him Harry gave him an apologetic look.

"Remember when I told you you'd have questions that I wouldn't answer?" Lance nodded "This is gonna be one of those times."

Lance stared at Harry for a long moment. When Harry had said that Lance had assumed Harry was talking about his past. He wouldn't have thought it would apply to Harry bleeding with his friends crying around him but Lance had agreed and he certainly wasn't going to go back on that. After a moment he nodded.

"Okay, well then do you have any bandages? We should really do something about that cut."

* * *

Author's note: This chapter is a thank you for all the lovely reviews you guys gave me for my birthday. You are all really awesome and definitely came through for me! I realize I may have mucked around a bit with, well the way time works, but it was really only to fit my needs. Also I should note I know nothing about Siberia so it's probably much nicer than I described.

Anyway I like your reviews so much I want more! So you know Review again okay? :) Or for the first time if you haven't. I adore you all! THANK YOU


	7. Chapter 7

Lance had just finished wrapping Harry's wound when the door slammed open and Charlie Weasley walked in. His face was stormy as his eyes jumped from George to Harry and finally to Lance. Charlie pointed at him.

"He should leave." Charlie barked out. Lance looked at Harry but the other man just shook his head.

"No Lance can stay," he replied in the same hard commanding tone Lance had only heard from him once before. It still gave him chills. Charlie scowled but when he answered it was with more of a whine.

"He's a muggle."

"Yes that's true but he's not going anywhere." Suddenly he hesitated and glanced over at Lance "I mean unless you want to. I know this is pretty crazy. . ." He trailed off and Lance quickly shook his head.

"No I don't want to leave." He assured and Harry sent him a grin before turning back to Charlie. The other man scowled but after a moment he shook his head.

"Whatever. I dealt with Justin and I went ahead and sent a notification to the ministry in Siberia to go check on the orphanage. They'll take care of the kids." Harry nodded and leaned back looking relieved.

"Good and Greyback?" he asked.

"Dead." George replied beside him. "You got him right in the heart."

Harry grinned.

"Wonderful."

"It's not fucking wonderful Harry!" Charlie exclaimed "Just because I made that prat Finch-Fletchley leave doesn't mean I don't want answers! What was that?"

Lance glanced at Harry who was looking decidedly uncomfortable. He shrugged. Beside him Lance saw George watching him with careful eyes.

"This isn't the first time this happened is it?" George's voice was soft and Lance noted the other man spoke with absolute certainty. Harry seemed to be very focussed on his ceiling in an attempt to avoid looking at the other men in the room. His lack of answer seemed to be enough for the other two because Charlie let out an angry huff and moved so that he was only inches from Harry, towering above him where he sat on the couch.

"How many times has it happened Harry?" He demanded sharply. Harry glanced down and shifted so he was pressing his side into Lance beside him. When he spoke his voice was barely a whisper.

"Five times."

"Merlin!" Charlie exclaimed. "Who else knows?"

"No one!" Harry exclaimed quickly.

"No one?" George asked and then Harry shrugged.

"Well Ron and Hermione obviously but no one else."

"Good," Charlie nodded "That's good. Listen Harry you can't tell anyone else about this. Not a soul we can't risk this getting out."

Harry nodded and Lance could only marvel at the intensity in Charlie's voice. Lance had thought the other man was fairly carefree but this was a much more intense side he hadn't seen before.

"I know that Charlie. I wouldn't have even let you two find out if it could have been avoided." Harry's voice was soft but it still garnered another scowl from the red headed man.

"It could have been avoided today. Why do you insist on being so reckless?" the question hung in the air for a moment before George Weasley began to guffaw loudly. Charlie glared at him.

"Sorry mate I agree with you really I do it's just. . .you of all people. .. giving a lecture about being too reckless." Beside him Lance saw Harry smirk but Charlie was not amused.

"Believe it or not lately I have been very careful. My mother can't lose another son Harry. Please be more careful."

Harry winced.

"I know that Charlie but you and George are fine you know I would never let anything happen to either of you." Beside him Lance saw George roll his eyes.

"We appreciate the sentiment Harry but Charlie is talking about you. It would kill mum to lose you." For a moment Harry just stared at George as if having trouble processing his words. Finally he spoke.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Charlie asked.

"I'll be more careful I'm sorry I scared you."

1. .. .2...3...4

George and Charlie lingered for another half hour before finally taking their leave. Harry had intended to cook dinner but when he moved to do so Lance had forced him back onto the couch and ordered pizza instead. Apparently Lance felt gaping wounds and cooking were not compatible with each other. The pizza had arrived and they were cuddled together on the couch content to spend the evening watching a movie when with the force of a hurricane. Hermione arrived.

Harry supposed he should be thankful she didn't apparate in. Normally she did and it made him wonder if she'd somehow gotten word from George or Charlie that Lance was there. The furious pounding on his front door caused them both to jump.

"Harry James Potter! YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS MOMENT OR SO HELP ME I WILL BOMBARDA IT INTO NEXT WEEK." So maybe she didn't know Lance was there. Either way Harry moved to answer it only to be stopped by Lance.

"I'll get it, you're hurt." He told him Harry nodded but caught Lance's hand.

"Please don't tell Hermione about that. She's scary when she's angry." Lance's lips quirked into a smile but he still nodded in agreement before moving to open the door. Hermione had her mouth open obviously warming up for another shout when the door swung open. She blinked. Harry hadn't told her he'd been dating Lance, not wanting to give her false hope about something so new.

"Oh, hello Lance isn't it?" Lance smiled at her.

"That's right and you're Harry's friend Hermione."

"Yes and I really need to speak with him." She told him urgently so Lance stepped back and allowed her into the apartment. As soon as her eyes landed on him carelessly reclined on the sofa her confusion seemed to clear. Her lips formed a thin angry line.

"Do you have something you want to tell me Harry?" she asked in a dangerous tone. Harry swallowed and glanced at Lance who looked entirely too amused.

"Well. . .uhh I've been dating Lance. This is our second date or third if you count the night we almost had sex and you bullied us into research instead." Hermione looked at Harry in obvious surprise and for a moment he thought he'd successfully distracted her.

"We'll talk about that later, is there anything else you'd like to tell me about?" She asked. Harry quickly shook his head.

"Nope can't think of anything."

"Really? Nothing at all?" She asked in a tone that was far too sweet to be anything other than deadly. Harry shook his head again and tried not to look terrified.

"Nothing."

"Right, so you haven't been to Siberia lately?" Harry hesitated. It was possible Hermione was only suspicious. She sounded awfully certain however for a moment he considered honesty but discounted it after catching the dangerous twinkle in Hermione's eyes. As long as she didn't have any proof he'd be fine, she could just be trying to trick him into a confession.

"Siberia? Me?" Harry gave a jocular laugh "What would I do in Siberia Hermione?"

"I don't know Harry. What would you do in Siberia? Certainly not hunt down Greyback and put a dagger in his chest."

"Greyback is dead?" Harry replied feigning surprise. "Well I certainly don't know anything about that but you know I just have to say good riddance. Whoever did do that really ought to get a medal. Certainly not a lecture."

Hermione snorted.

"Honestly Harry, how stupid do you think I am? You left your dagger behind. The one Ron gave you last Christmas with your initials engraved into the blade." As Hermione spoke she removed the dagger from a bag at her side and handed it to Harry. Harry blushed before taking the knife from Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused? The Siberian Ministry is FURIOUS they revere their. . ." She paused suddenly and glanced at Lance seemingly remembering him for the first time. "Wolves."

"Hermione he was attacking orphans!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione's face softened.

"I know it's hard Harry but you can't save everyone. You're supposed to be taking it easy. No more violence remember?" Harry sighed and nodded.

"I know I already promised George and Charlie to be more careful anyway."

"Charlie told you to be more careful? What the hell happened?" She exclaimed Harry flinched realizing he'd given himself away so rather than answering he just pulled up his shirt.

1. .. .2.. ..3...

By the time Hermione left it was nearing midnight but neither Harry nor Lance was prepared to give up on their date just yet. Harry picked a movie and snuggled up into Lance's side like he was meant to be there. Lance let his fingers tangle in Harry's hair teasing the silky locks as he thought over all the new things he'd learned about Harry that evening.

He could tell that there was something missing from the puzzle of Harry's life. Something that was bigger even than the other man being in a cult or being hunted by terrorists but he couldn't figure out what it was. He was pretty sure Harry had killed a man that night and had nearly died in the process. He didn't quite know how to feel about that.

Harry didn't seem the type to hurt innocent people and Lance fully believed the man he'd killed had done all the things Harry accused him of. Lance worked for the FBI and didn't approve of vigilante justice. The system exists to see justice served but there were obviously extenuating circumstances to this situation. Children in danger and a foreign government unwilling to act. After mulling it over for awhile he finally forced himself to break the comfortable silence to ask.

"Harry?" He asked softly. Beside him he felt Harry shift to look at him even as Lance remained facing forward.

"Hmmm?" He replied in a soft drowsy voice.

"The wolf you killed tonight was actually a man wasn't it?" He felt Harry stiffen beside him and Lance almost regretted asking but he needed to know if Harry would be honest. When Harry finally replied he no longer sounded sleepy.

"Once he may have been but. . ." He hesitated and Lance felt him straighten up and move away so Harry was no longer pressed to his side. Lance mourned the loss but turned to face him. "Have you ever met someone who had done so many terrible things, that their humanity was gone? All the kindness and mercy, every single shred of decency. Greyback may have been born a human being but the thing that died tonight was a monster."

"Before you told me you didn't want to kill him. Just capture what changed?" Lance asked hoping Harry wouldn't refuse to answer.

"There was a little boy. He shouldn't have even been able to get outside but Greyback's got a thing about kids and when he spotted him he just charged. I think he was hoping to get away while we tried to heal him maybe? I don't know but it didn't matter cause I got between them."

"That's when he cut you?" Lance asked.

"Yes but, you have to understand I didn't plan to kill Greyback. That doesn't mean I regret it. When the time came I didn't hesitate and if faced with the same situation I would do the same thing."

For awhile neither of them spoke instead Lance pulled Harry back into his side and they resumed watching the movie. It was very late by the time the movie ended and Lance didn't object to being gently tugged into Harry's room and then his bed. They kissed for a few minutes but Lance was all too aware of Harry's injury to try to take it further so soon both were dozing off in each others arms.

1...4...8...12

Lance had just arrived at the Jeffersonian and was headed to Harry's office when Hodgins cornered him. He hadn't been around much because Booth was still recovering from his coma. He had high hopes however that Booth would be fit for duty soon. Today he'd stopped in to visit Harry he hadn't seen him in over a week because Lance had been buried in work.

"Hey Sweets, Angela says you're dating that Dr. Black guy." Hodgins accused. Lance nodded.

"Not that it's really any of your business but yes we have been seeing each other for a few weeks now."

"You better be careful man. My detective is still digging but so far it's like this guy just ceased to exist before he showed up here. And I've been researching that school online. Every year they invite maybe a dozen students. The kids go off to school and come back different." Hodgins told him ominously. Unable to contain his curiosity Lance asked.

"Different how?"

"Strange and secretive, they refuse to tell their friends what they've been doing at school. Often times they drift away from anyone they were close with before then when they graduate they all but disappear. No records, no social visits just gone."

"That is odd." Lance agreed filing the information away for further contemplation later on.

"Not to mention the ones that reappear later." Hodgins paused to ensure he had Lance's full attention. "All the people who have P.S.T.E.G. listed in their paper work are wildly successful. It's some kind of secret society with major connections and your guy is one of them Sweets. It makes me wonder what's a guy like that doing working at a museum? He's up to something I guarantee it."

2. . ..4...6...8...

When Lance reached Harry's office it was tea time. He knew it was because Vincent Nigel-Murray and Harry were sitting in Harry's big red chairs sipping tea and nibbling on small cakes Harry had set out on a small tray. Harry grinned at him when Lance entered and invited him to sit.

"How do you take your tea Lance?" Harry asked.

"Oh err. . . .I don't know however you like it." he replied, Harry smirked but quickly went about adding milk and sugar to Lance's cup. Lance accepted the cup and taking a sip sat back to listen to Vincent and Harry interact.

"Did I tell you my cousin Claire will be coming for a visit soon?" Vincent asked.

"No you hadn't, when do you expect her?"

"Next week she and her friend Gabrielle Delacour, you know her I think? She mentioned wanting to visit with you specifically." Harry laughed.

"Oh yes I know Gabby her sister is married to my friend Bill Weasley." Turning to Lance "that's the oldest Weasley brother."

"I should warn you she's very smitten with you." Vincent told him.

"Claire or Gabby?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well both I guess but Gabrielle especially. Claire tells me she thinks she can convince you to marry her." Harry rolled his eyes.

"She'll find herself disappointed. Honestly pull a girl out of a lake and all of the sudden it's love."

"You pulled her out of a lake?" Lance asked cutting into the conversation. Harry flushed looking embarrassed.

"It's complicated, there was this contest and Fleur was supposed to save her but she got disqualified. I was only supposed to save Ron but when Fleur never showed up I took Gabby too."

"That sounds like a strange contest." Lance replied puzzled. Harry nodded.

"You know I've only heard the stories from Claire." Vincent said "Can you tell me what happened?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded.

"A few details can't hurt I suppose. That was the second task you know. There were four of us champions: Gabby's sister Fleur from Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang and then Cedric and I from Hogwarts."

"Why two from your school but not the others?" Lance asked pretending Not to notice that Harry had accidentally slipped the real name of his school.

"Oh there was an error I shouldn't have even been allowed to compete. I was only fourteen and the others were all seventeen. I was only there due to a technicality." Lance nodded his understanding so Harry continued. "They gave us this riddle which said they would take the thing we'd sorely miss and we had an hour to find it or it wouldn't come back. Obviously in hindsight they wouldn't have hurt them but at the time. . ." Harry paused before shaking his head and speaking again.

"Anyway the thing they took was a friend. Viktor and Hermione were dating at the time, so he had to save her. Cedric had to save Cho, Fleur had to save Gabby and I had to save Ron. They put them at the bottom of the lake."

"They what?!" Lance exclaimed in horror Harry nodded.

"They were never in any real danger but I was fourteen and well I just couldn't leave them there. Cedric and Viktor saved Cho and Hermione but Fleur got hurt and didn't make it. I waited as long as I could before I took them both."

"That's barbaric! How could they do that to a child?" he demanded but Harry just shrugged.

"I told you I shouldn't have been allowed to compete I was too young."

"So you said that was the second task? How many were there?" Lance asked, this was more forthcoming than Harry usually was and he wanted to take advantage.

"Three," Harry replied his voice suddenly very quiet. "The third task was the worst."

Lance almost didn't want to know. Harry was looking very intently into his tea ignoring them both. Suddenly he looked up.

"God I've just realized. It's been years since I've thought of Cedric. I had almost forgotten." his voice was soft and self deprecating.

"Cedric?" Vincent asked. "Wasn't he the other champion? Claire's never mentioned the last task she only told me about how you saved Gabrielle."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, Cedric Diggory he was a Hufflepuff. He beat me once at Quidditch the only person who ever did." Lance noted the past tense and the glistening in Harry's eyes and already knew what Harry was about to tell them.

"He was the first person I ever saw die. God and I almost forgot him. I've seen so many people-" Harry choked and setting down his tea stood abruptly. Lance moved at once to his side putting an arm around him as Vincent slipped from the room.

"It's okay to put it behind you Harry," Lance told him. "Just because you don't carry it with you doesn't mean you've forgotten."

Harry turned and buried his face in Lance's shoulder. Lance pulled him close wrapping his arms around the smaller man. After a moment Harry lifted his face and Lance saw his eyes were red rimmed.

"He said 'kill the spare' that's all. Three words and just like that Cedric was dead. It was so fast I couldn't stop it but it was my fault Lance. Cedric shouldn't have even been there he only wanted me but I-I told him we could take it together and then we were there in that fucking graveyard-" Harry cut off again and even though Lance didn't know exactly what he was talking about he knew enough to know it wasn't time to press so instead he kissed him. Just a gentle peck on the lips to silence him.

Harry kissed him back and for several minutes they were entwined together. When they finally pulled apart Harry sent him a watery smile.

"Is that how you handle your hysterical patients?" He asked in a teasing tone. Lance shook his head.

"No usually I just hit them with a tranquilizer but I left them at the office."

* * *

Author's notes: So as I'm sure you noticed Harry is getting less careful around Lance which I think is a good thing. Lance is putting things together even if he's not quite there yet. I'm thinking about Lemon's. ..

Review and tell me your thoughts!

Also WOOT WOOT! We broke a hundred reviews! YAY you guys are so awesome! So now lets aim for 150 yeah? On Your Mark! Get Set! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

As was happening more and more often these days Lance found himself heading down the hall toward Harry's office. They had plans but Lance was probably going have to cancel because Booth and Brennan were finally working together again after a tip from a psychic led them to eleven bodies. Lance was especially disappointed about this because after seeing each other for nearly two months now, he had been hoping to take the next step with Harry. He couldn't abandon Booth in his time of need however. He suspected the FBI agent was hiding his true feelings about his relationship with Brennan and wanted to be available.

As he approached Harry's office he was surprised to see he was not the first person to arrive. A tall, black man stood in Harry's office. Harry was leaning against his desk and looking up at the much taller man. Lance hesitated outside the door before knocking softly. He saw Harry glance at him through the glass and wave him in with a smile. The other man seemed surprised and turned to look Lance over in an assessing sort of way. Harry held out his hand to Lance and when he took it Lance found himself pulled in for a soft kiss. When Harry pulled back Lance found himself grinning.

"Lance this is Kingsley Shacklebolt he's a-" Harry hesitated and glanced at Kingsley "A friend I guess from back home. Kingsley this is Dr. Lance Sweets he's with the FBI."

"Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Sweets." Kingsley said holding out his hand. Lance shook it. He remembered Kingsley from the first day he ever met Harry and so took this chance to study him. He looked much like he'd sounded powerful and commanding.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Lance told him politely. Kingsley turned back to Harry.

"So do you think you can make it? It would mean alot to everyone if you were there." Harry let out a long sigh and leaned his head against Lance's shoulder before nodding.

"Okay for the memorial at least. I make no promises about the ball and I reserve the right to bring a guest." Kingsley's eyes darted to Lance then back to Harry.

"Been breaking a few laws Harry?" he asked but Harry shook his head.

"Oh no, you know me Kingsley my lips are sealed." Kingsley gave him a skeptical look.

"Uh huh well just try to be discreet at least. I'd hate to cause an uproar by showing blatant favoritism. No one is above the law." Kingsley told him. Harry nodded his understanding even as he smirked.

"Understood."

"Well I really need to be going I'll see you in two weeks Harry. Dr. Sweets hopefully we'll be able to have time to chat next time I see you." Shaking each of their hands in turn Kingsley left the office. Harry released another sigh buried his face in Lance's shoulder. When he spoke his voice was muffled by the fabric of Lance's jacket.

"I'm really not looking forward to that."

"I'm sorry to say I have more bad news." Lance told him rubbing his hand in circles on Harry's back. Harry groaned.

"Figures."

"Nothing too terrible really, it's just Booth got a case. I don't know if he'll need me tonight." Lance told him sounding miserable. Harry looked up from his shoulder with a frown before he straightened up and moved to press his body against Lance's a teasing smirk played on his lips.

"That is really very sad. I had such plans for tonight." he told him before leaning forward and kissing him deeply.

"Woah okay!" Booth's voice broke them from their kiss. Lance flushed and Harry grinned as they both turned to face the FBI Agent "Sorry Sweets, when Hodgins said you might be down here he didn't mention why."

"Oh umm Agent Booth hello, yes" Lance cleared his throat feeling embarrassed and praying his slacks weren't tented too visibly. Harry always had a powerful effect on his body. "Is there something you needed?"

"Yes come on, I want you to listen in while I talk to this psychic." Booth told him and Harry perked up in interest.

"A psychic?" he asked curious. Lance nodded.

"Yeah she's the one who gave the tip off. She told us where to find the bodies."

"She told you exactly where to find them? That's not usually how it works." Harry said sounding skeptical.

"Do you know a lot about psychics?" Booth asked. Harry shrugged.

"A fair bit, Divination can be pretty iffy. What is she using tarot, tea leaves, runes?" Booth blinked.

"I don't know she just called us. I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet. How about you come along as well. You can observe with Lance, lend your expertise to solving crime." Booth told him. Harry gave a hesitant glance at Lance.

"Oh umm I'm not sure," Lance smiled at him encouragingly.

"I don't mind Harry, if anything it will make up for the date it looks like I'm going to have to cancel." Lance assured him so Harry grinned and nodded.

6...12...18...24

Behind the reflective glass Harry and Lance watched as the self proclaimed psychic dealt her cards and gave vague information. Harry rolled his eyes.

"She's playing you. That's too specific for tarot and also not the way it works." Harry told Lance. Lance relayed this to Booth before turning to Harry.

"So you believe in psychics?" He asked Harry shrugged.

"Pretty much every moment in my life from before I was born until I was seventeen played out the way it did because of a prophecy made by a psychic and I can't say the prophecy was false because it came true. That said the same psychic who gave my prophecy made hundreds of others that didn't come true. Its all subjective."

Lance wanted to ask about the prophecy but held back for now because he knew Booth was listening in. Harry had gone back to watching the interview. Suddenly his eyes widened and he exclaimed

"That bitch!" Lance was startled and quickly turned to Harry with wide eyes.

"Do you know her?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"No but I know her type. Do you think Booth will let me talk to her?" Lance asked and after a moment Booth came out and met them.

"You think you can get more out of her? Be my guest."

Lance watched through the glass as Harry entered the interrogation room. At first he watched Harry but he quickly turned his attention to the psychic who had gone wide eyed when Harry entered the room.

"Hello Harmonia wasn't it?" She nodded."I can see by your expression I don't need to introduce myself."

"Harry Potter it's an honor, " she replied breathlessly. Harry gave a grim sort of smile his eyes darting quickly to the reflective glass before returning to the woman. Booth turned to Lance.

"I thought his last name was Black?"

"He told me he changed it because he was famous in some circles. I guess she's in that circle." Lance told him before turning his attention back to Harry, who had moved to sit across from the woman.

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual Ms. Avalon." the woman scowled at him. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Agent Booth thought you were an expert on Psychics." She responded. Harry smiled at her.

"Well I have met a few in my time. You're not really a psychic though are you Ms. Avalon?"

"Depends on your definition. I'm more of a psychic than any these people will ever meet." She replied defiantly. Harry shook his head.

"No, you Harmonia are a fraud. You are using Legilimency to manipulate and for personal gain."

"What's it to you if I am? You're not an auror you're not even an American." She responded. Lance had once again lost the thread. It happened a lot when he spent time around Harry and he couldn't even be surprised at this point.

"What the hell? Are they talking in code?" Booth exclaimed clearly annoyed Lance shrugged but when Booth went to intervene Lance stopped him.

"Give him a few more minutes. I don't know what this is about but I trust Harry." Much to his relief Booth agreed to stay at least for the time being.

"You're right I'm not an Auror. I do know several however and could have them here before you even managed to leave the building. Using Legilimency on muggles is illegal and dangerous you could be sentenced to several years just for that if I report you." For the first time Avalon looked scared. "But as to your first question, this little charade of yours is interfering with my plans for the evening and I find that very annoying."

"So what do you want then?" She demanded.

"I want you to tell that nice FBI Agent Seeley Booth the truth. All of it mind even if it implicates you. Even if it means you spend time in a muggle jail because trust me if you don't I'll make sure you spend time in one of our jails and I promise to pull some strings to get you an extra nice roommate. Maybe Bellatrix LeStrange, I mean normally they don't let her around other inmates. She's quite mad but I'm sure they'll make an exception." Harry's voice was low and vicious, it gave Lance chills even though he wasn't really sure what he was threatening him with. Meanwhile Harmonia had gone a ghastly shade of white.

"You couldn't," She replied in a hushed whisper.

"Of course I could I'm Harry Potter."

"Alright I'll tell you everything, the group was called-"

"I really don't care you need to tell Agent Booth and then you need to assist him however he wishes. If you ever pull your little fake psychic bit again and use legilimency on muggles I will know and I will ensure that you regret it." Harmonia nodded.

"I understand and I swear I won't." Harry grinned at her.

"Lovely." And with that Harry stood and strode out of the interrogation room and back to where Lance and Booth were waiting.

"What was that?" Booth asked. Harry shrugged.

"It can be very useful to be well known sometimes. Usually it's just annoying."

"I'm gonna need a little more than that." Harry looked at him for a long moment before he spoke.

"She'll tell you everything she knows now. Don't keep her waiting." Then to Lance "Come on baby, I just freed up your night and I intend to make good use of our free time."

Lance glanced at Booth then back at Harry who was already walking out the door. Booth gave him a threatening look but Harry who seemed to recognize his reluctance sent him a smouldering look. With a shrug and a wave Lance followed him.

Once they were in Lance's car he turned to Harry with a smile.

"So Legilimency is. . .?" he asked starting the car.

"Mind-reading." Harry responded as if it were totally reasonable.

"Ah and it's illegal?" he asked while at the same time thinking that if a patient were to tell him such a thing he'd think they were crazy but with Harry somehow he believed it.

"Well on Muggles. If done sloppily it can leave the brain scrambled, it'd present like mental illness usually. I think Schizophrenia is what they usually end up diagnosing when that happens. Only none of the meds work. The rest of the time it's just. . . looked down upon." Harry told him. Lance thought about this before asking his next question.

"Your friend Charlie called me a muggle. Am I right in assuming that Agent Booth is also a muggle?" Harry nodded "What about Vincent Nigel-Murray?"

"Yes Vincent's a muggle but his cousin isn't."

"But you're not a muggle right?" Lance asked just to be sure he was understanding things correctly as he pulled into Harry's parking lot. Harry cast him an amused grin and shook his head.

"No Lance I'm not a muggle."

"And neither was Harmonia Avalon." Lance didn't ask this time and Harry nodded his agreement.

"No she wasn't."

"Where there any muggles at Hogwarts?" Lance asked, Harry jumped and gave him a strange look before he laughed.

"I let that slip at some point didn't I?" He asked even as he threw open the door and climbed from his seat. Lance stood as well and followed Harry up to his building.

"Yes you did. Does that mean you're not going to answer any more questions?" Lance asked and Harry shook his head.

"I suspect I've answered too many already. Kingsley was right to be worried, you put me too much at ease Lance."

"Then I won't ask a question I'll tell you a theory instead." Lance told him as they marched up the stairs to Harry's apartment. Harry laughed again.

"Alright."

"That man Kingsley, he's really important to this society of yours. He's a leader am I right?" Lance asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes he is now."

Before Lance could ask more questions Harry had unlocked his door and pushed inside to Lance's surprise the sound of an owl hooting immediately greeted them. A black owl with white speckles flew directly at Harry and landed on his outstretched arm. Harry smiled warmly and ran his fingers over it's feathers fondly.

"Hey Zeno, have a good trip old boy?" The owl gave a quiet hoot that made Harry smile further. "Come on then, I'll get you a snack and then you can have a nice long sleep yeah?"

Harry walked toward his kitchen and Lance followed him. The only time Lance had been in Harry's kitchen he had quickly been chased out again, this time he was able to look around. He had a large fireplace in the wall, but other than that it looked much like any other kitchen with all the usual things you would expect. An owl perch sat near an open window and it was to this that Harry took the bird and settled him. Then Harry moved to his fridge and removed a small tupperware and popped it open to reveal cubed meat. Harry fed one of the cubes directly to the bird and tipped the rest into his bowl before taking another and filling it with water.

The owl gobbled it's meat and then stuck out its leg. To Lance's surprise he realized a scroll was tied to it. Harry reached out and removed it as if there was nothing unusual in the exchange and petted the bird one more time.

"I know you'd prefer something warm, but you've had a long trip I'll leave your window open tomorrow so you can hunt properly alright?" The owl gave a rather disinterested hoot seeming far more interested in the meat. Finally Harry turned and sent a smile at Lance.

"This is Zeno." Harry told him "You can pet him if you like just don't touch his food cause he will bite your fingers."

Lance approached hesitantly and lifted a hand brushing his fingers hesitantly against the silky feathers. The bird ruffled them slightly but otherwise ignored Lance completely. Beside him Harry had unrolled the parchment to reveal a letter which he was now reading after a moment he removed a smaller square and held it out to Lance.

"This is my godson Teddy, I asked his grandmother to send a picture I could show you." Lance accepted it and looked down at a smiling toddler with with bright blue hair and golden eyes.

"He's cute, how old is he?" Lance asked.

"He's three almost four. I don't get to see him as often as I'd like unfortunately because he still lives in England with Andromeda."

"That's his grandmother's name?" Lance asked and Harry nodded in response. When Lance looked up from the picture he was surprised to find Harry had moved much closer. He was standing directly before him, his eyes wide as he looked up at Lance. Reaching out his hand he plucked the picture of Teddy from Lance's fingers and set it on the kitchen counter.

"So I know we're supposed to have a date tonight," Harry started softly and something in his tone or maybe his eyes made Lance's breath catch. "but I was thinking maybe we could just stay here."

Lance moved closer reaching out a hand and grasping Harry's hip to pull him even closer to him.

"Oh did you want to watch a movie?" Lance asked matching Harry's earlier tone.

"No," Harry responded and they were so close now Lance could feel the caress of Harry's breath against his lips.

"Are you wanting to do some more research?" Lance asked smirking. Harry let out a huff of laughter.

"No, I don't want to research." and before Lance could ask anymore questions Harry closed the small distance between them and they were kissing.

Harry pulled Lance toward his room walking backwards and tugging at Lance's clothes as they went. His hands were everywhere dancing across Lance's skin leaving trails of heat tingling across his already overheated skin. Lance worked to remove Harry's clothes from his lithe frame tracing his fingers over Harry's various scars as he did so. Once Harry was undressed Lance used his lips and tongue to trace them again.

They fell into bed together and as Lance explored the body beneath him all he could think was finally. Harry tasted heavenly and sinful at the same time and there was something so right about being with him like this after so much waiting and yearning. After so long neither was in the mood to wait and Lance was so drunk on lust and sensation that it seemed like no time at all before he was sinking into Harry. It didn't take long for their movements to become frenzied, screaming each other's names they collapsed into each other and were lost to bliss.

69...96. .. . 69. .. . 96. . . .

In a small street outside a London strip club a man in a green cloak checked his watch. He was early so he lingered outside before checking again. He moved quickly into the club past the strippers and the tables with hardly a glance to the private booths in the back normally reserved for lap dances. His comrade was waiting for him.

"Were you followed?" the man demanded his voice raspy with disuse. The man in the green cloak shook his head.

"No, I was very careful." the older man nodded before speaking again.

"You heard about Greyback?"

"I did. Apparently he killed him with his bare hands didn't even bother with magic."

"Merlin!" the older man exclaimed. "We have to act fast. If he seeks vengeance its only a matter of time before he finds us. Have you figured out what caused the error before?"

"One of the runes must have been carved incorrectly. I did the ritual exactly right." the first man replied his tone terse.

"So you think it was my mistake." The elder replied in disgust.

"I know only that it was not mine. You have the new knife yes?"

"I have it but be certain. If you fail again-"

"I won't," the cloaked man cut in sharply. The older man nodded.

"Wait until after the anniversary." he advised.

"Can we afford to wait that long? Who knows when Potter's thirst for vengeance will bring him to us."

"We cannot risk acting sooner. Aurors are still searching for us thanks to the last failure and protection at the Ministry will be at it's highest as they prepare. We'll have to wait until after and in the meantime keep a low profile. Greyback took risks, turning all those kids was bound to garner attention."

"Werewolves!" Spat the younger man in disgust "I will never understand why our lord allowed them in his presence."

"It is not your place to understand the Dark Lord!" The older man rasped a note of hysteria to his voice. "He will rise again and we as his most faithful will be rewarded. Do not lose heart my friend victory is almost upon us."

4. .. ..5...6...7...

Harmonia Avalon had sung like a canary. Booth wasn't really sure why she'd pulled the whole psychic thing to begin with except she seemed unable or unwilling to give any details about how she got her information. She told him about the cult, her sister, the twister doctor she suspected was involved in her sister's death, everything. With so many details it was hardly any work at all to bring in the doctor.

After with the case wrapped up Booth's mind kept moving back to Harry Black or Potter depending on who you talked to. He was a strange man and he seemed to have quite a sway on Sweets. Now Booth didn't have a problem with the whole gay thing but he did care about Sweets. The kid was naive and eager a dangerous combination sometimes and Harry Black was obviously more than he appeared. It was this concern that pushed him to seek out Hodgins. He'd heard from Bones who'd heard from Angela about the private detective the other man had hired and he wanted to know what had been found so far.

Hodgins was in the lab as usual studying some particle in the microscope. Booth banged loudly on his door to get his attention then pulled up a chair and straddled it backwards leaning his arms on the back of it.

"So. . .Harry Black?" Booth asked. Hodgins grinned.

"You sense it too? There's something up with that guy." Booth nodded.

"I heard you've got someone looking into him." Hodgins nodded.

"I do up until now she hasn't found much. Abusive childhood and a mysterious school but I just got a call from her. She told me she'd found something that may be able to blow the mystery that is Harry Black wide open." Hodgins told him his eyes gleaming.

"What did she find?" Booth asked. Hodgins shrugged.

"I don't know she's set to get back in the country on tuesday I was going to invite everybody to meet up and find out what she's learned. I can't wait to see Harry Black's face when all his secrets are laid bare."

* * *

Author's Notes: So What did ya think? The stories heating up, I thought about doing a more graphic lemon but I wasn't feeling it. I didn't want to leave Lance and Harry in a sexless relationship forever tho so I hope you liked it.

Also I've joined a writing contest and we need more people. It's called The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition and you can find it in the forums. At last count we still need like 25 writers to sign up. So if you write HP fanfiction please sign up for a team! I'm pretty excited about it! My team still has one open position so if you're speedy we could be teammates! I'm with the Ballycastle Bats so get on it!

But after you review obviously. Which leads me to my next point** PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE WITH EXTRA SUGAR AND STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIES ON TOP!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lance drifted back to consciousness to the feel of hands tracing his skin. He blinked blearily at Harry who was seated beside him on the bed fully dressed. Harry was using his fingers to trace and tug at the few small chest hairs Lance had managed to grow. It took Lance a few minutes for his brain to register what he was seeing. Not only was Harry sitting up but he was actually fully dressed.

"Hey," Harry said softly when Lance met his eyes. Harry leaned down and kissed him gently.

"You've got all your clothes on." Lance observed his brain still muddled from sleep. Harry smiled at him and nodded.

"I do, you've probably forgotten but it's Saturday morning. I have an appointment." he told him his voice soft and apologetic. Lance frowned.

"Is it the sort of appointment you can cancel?" he asked but Harry shook his head.

"I'm not sure what would happen if I didn't show up, maybe nothing but he might not let me come back or he might charge in here and lecture me. I can't risk not being allowed back, I'm sorry." Harry paused and moved in to kiss Lance deeply. "I'd like you to wait for me. There's food in the kitchen and I shouldn't be gone more than an hour or two. I mean if you have other plans I understand."

Harry's face took on a worried insecure look which Lance had come to recognize meant that Harry thought he was asking too much. Lance wondered how long it would take for Harry to realize there was no such thing as too much when it came to him. Instead he smiled at him and sat up enough to catch him in another kiss.

"I'll wait." He told Harry "For however long you want me too."

Harry grinned at him and leaned down for another kiss. Lance took the opportunity to slide his hand onto the back of Harry's neck and pull him over, upsetting his center of gravity so he fell on top of him. Harry shifted his body so that he was straddling Lance without missing a beat as he deepened their kiss. This went on for several minutes before a beeping interrupted them. Harry groaned in frustration as he pulled back.

"God you're so fucking hot. Why on earth did we wait?" Lance laughed and pushed Harry off of his hips and the bed.

"Don't ask me, it was your idea. You'd better go, don't want to be late." Harry sent Lance a longing look but nodded.

"Yeah he doesn't like it when I'm late. Doesn't even let me in the door." Lance hummed as if he knew what or who Harry was talking about, having found this was the best way to keep the other man talking. Unfortunately Harry just dived in for one last kiss, muttered a quick goodbye and left the room. Lance lay in bed for several minutes before hunger forced him up. He pulled on his boxers and moved out of the room. He was still half asleep as he wandered into the kitchen but what he found there caused him to jolt awake faster than a bucket of water to the face would have.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed in shock. Hermione Weasley have a squeak of surprise and dropped the plate she had been washing before spinning around. She had grabbed a stick of wood from the counter and was brandishing it.

"Lance," she gasped "you're here. What are you doing here?"

Lance held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"Harry asked me to wait here until his appointment was over." Lance explained "I'm sorry I startled you, you can put down your stick now. Though honestly if I were an intruder I think one of those knives would probably be the better choice."

Hermione glanced down the at the stick in her hand then back at Lance before she gave a shaky laugh.

"Oh right, of course, don't know what I was thinking grabbing this." she said before shoving it into the front pocket of her apron.

"So errr, why are you here?" Lance asked not wanting to offend her but still curious. It seemed like the sort of thing Harry might have mentioned though he supposed the other man had been quite busy.

"Well, Harry's such a bachelor you know but will never accept help if you offer it first. I knew he was at his appointment so I brought over a few meals and was just going to do the washing up for him." she told him. Lance was puzzled.

"But I thought you lived in England?" he asked and Hermione nodded.

"Oh I do, I just. . .was in town for a visit."

"Huh," was all Lance could think to say. For a moment they both just stood staring at each other and Lance's eyes drifted across Hermione's form he noticed for the first time that she'd bunched her long sleeves around her elbows to avoid getting them wet. He tried not to react when he finally noticed the scar. The word 'Mudblood' was still red and stood in stark contrast to the rest of her milky white skin.

"I know you want to ask, I usually keep it covered. It's hard for the boys to look at it." She told him softly answering the unasked question.

"Why?"

"They blame themselves. Harry especially took it hard, he always felt he should have been able to stop it."

Lance thought about that but before he could respond he shivered. He suddenly remembered he was still only wearing boxers. Hermione seemed to realize it at the same moment because her cheeks had begun to turn pink.

"I'm. . ah. . .just gonna go get dressed." he told her before hurrying from the room.

3333333333333333333333

When Lance returned to the room about twenty minutes later, having decided to shower, Harry was already back. He sat at the kitchen table and he was cursing liberally.

"Stupid Nasty Git! Thinks he can chase me off! Well I'll show him Hermione I'll be back next week and if I have to I'll break down his bloody door!" Hermione sat across from him and patted his hand in a commiserating sort of way. When Lance entered the room she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Really Harry I don't know why you're so upset. If he's so horrible just don't go back." The look Harry gave her could have burned through steel.

"You don't understand," He growled before throwing his hands up "It's just I've been going for years! I don't expect much god knows Just a little basic human decency."

Hermione's only response was a small hmm of acknowledgement. Harry had yet to notice him so Lance walked over to the kitchen counter where a half full coffee pot was already waiting for him. He poured himself a cup and then slid into the seat across from Harry at the table. Harry blinked at him as if surprised to see him before his face broke into a wide grin.

"You're here, I thought you must have gone home." he said sounding pleased. Lance shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"You asked me to wait for you." he told him, in response Harry leaned half way across the table and kissed Lance deeply until Hermione pointedly cleared her throat. Harry pulled back with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry 'Mione," Harry told the woman but she was smiling so Lance thought she didn't really mind so much.

For several moments they were all quiet just drinking their respective coffee's. When Harry straightened up in his chair squaring his shoulders.

"I wanted to ask you something Lance," He told him. Hermione glanced at him in surprise.

"Okay ask away," Lance told him.

"Well you remember Kingsley? He was the bloke you met at my office yesterday." Lance nodded "He invited me to this thing in England.. ." Harry trailed off looking hesitant.

"Yes I remember a memorial of some sort right?" Harry nodded and Hermione gasped.

"That's exactly right and I wanted to ask you-"

"HARRY!" Hermione interrupted sharply. "Can I speak with you for a moment in the next room?"

Harry stared at her for a moment but then nodded. Hermione grabbed him by the arm and hauled him from the room. Lance could hear a furiously whispered argument but they were being too quiet for him to make out the words. After several minutes where their voices got increasingly louder Harry began to yell.

"Well I don't bloody well care! It's not up to you or Kingsley or anybody else!" There was a pause while Hermione obviously tried to make her paint "Bloody Rita Skeeter can bloody well throw herself in the Black Lake for all I care."

Lance was surprised to hear Hermione begin to yell in response.

"You have a responsibility to set a good example! You can't go around flaunting the Statute of Secrecy Harry!" Lance didn't know much about what was happening but he'd known Harry long enough to know this was exactly the wrong thing for Hermione to say.

"I have a RESPONSIBILITY? I had responsibility to Kill Voldemort! I had a responsibility to walk into that fucking forest and let that Psychopath fucking kill me! So excuse me if I tend to think taking my fucking boyfriend with me for moral support while people celebrate the single WORST DAY OF MY LIFE is the least you people should allow!" Harry slammed back into the kitchen and Hermione quickly followed. Her face was pale and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean-" she started but Harry cut her off.

"I think you should go." He told her. She hesitated for a moment before sending trembling smile in Lance's direction and left the room. Harry collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table and put his face in his hands. Lance stood and moved to sit beside him, gently running his fingers through Harry's dark hair and rubbing his back. After a moment he began to place gentle kisses on the back of Harry's neck, prompting Harry to turn and catch his lips in a kiss.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lance asked him. Harry shrugged but when he looked at Lance he raised an eyebrow.

"You look really happy all of a sudden." Harry observed and Lance couldn't resist the small smile that danced across his lips.

"You called me your boyfriend." Harry suddenly looked worried.

"Is that. . .I mean is that okay? I know we haven't really talked about it and we've only been going out a few months," Harry was looking insecure again so Lance silenced him with a kiss.

"If it bothered me do you think I'd be so happy about it?" Harry grinned in response and kissed him again.

"So. . .will you come to England with me?" Harry asked him happily. Lance briefly considered the drawbacks of leaving the country on such short notice. It would be an issue with work maybe and Booth and Brennan wouldn't be able to consult him while he was away but even with that Lance couldn't say no to Harry. Especially when he thought of all the things he might learn about his new boyfriend and when he considered Harry's words about wanting him there for moral support.

"Of course," but Harry quickly held up his hand.

"Before you agree, I'm still not going to explain anything to you and you'll probably see things you don't understand but the same rules apply if you have theory I will tell you if you're right."

"I understand." Lance told him simply and was quite pleased to be pulled in for another kiss.

3333333333333333333333

Another call from Dr. Jack Hodgins had Harry both amused and curious. He admired the man's aggressive tenacity in the face of so little actual evidence. Harry wondered if he should be offended by the man's insistence that he was up to something. He supposed he would be if Hodgins weren't absolutely right. Harry was a member of a powerful secret society and he was at the Jeffersonian in order to ensure that society stayed secret. He supposed that for someone like Hodgins who had always believed in conspiracies to be confronted with an actual real conspiracy and still be unable to prove it must be maddening.

The best part from Harry's point of view was the fact that because Hodgins was a man of science, even if his detective managed to uncover the truth. Hodgins would never believe it, he'd dismiss it out of hand and keep searching for a 'logical' explanation. Harry almost felt sorry for him. Lance once again met him at his office though this time they held hands as they walked toward Hodgins office. Harry couldn't help but grin happily at the small public acknowledgement of their newly established couple status. He felt silly for being so happy about it but feeling silly oddly only made him more happy. Like some sort of vicious cycle of sappiness.

When Harry arrived he noted that all the people from their last meeting were there along with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. The private detective had yet to arrive. Harry took in the faces around him, Hodgins looked gleeful, Angela tense, Booth looked angry but Harry was beginning to wonder if this was just his default expression. Lance had told him about the FBI Agent's coma and resulting love of Brennan. It sounded to Harry like a spirit journey meant to give inspiration but of course Lance thought it was all medical and Harry was not about about to argue. He wouldn't be surprised if they got together eventually though. Brennan herself mostly looked bored and Harry suspected she had only come because Booth wanted her there. Wendell maintained the same stoic expression he'd worn last time and Harry suspected that was just his default.

Harry grinned at Lance before turning to Hodgins.

"No detective this time?" he asked. Hodgins frowned.

"She's on her way and just you wait she's found something big." He told Harry. Harry nodded.

"I'm sure all my darkest secrets are about to be revealed." he said seriously and probably could have played it off if Lance hadn't started laughing. Harry had already told him how totally unconcerned he was by this whole thing and Lance had defaulted to finding it as funny as Harry did. Harry began to snicker before quickly silencing Lance with a quick kiss and turning back to Hodgins whose scowl had deepened.

"Dr. Black it's good to see you again," Brennan spoke as if she'd just spotted him and Harry smiled at her.

"Dr. Brennan good to see you as well. I admit you didn't seem the type to show for one of these little get togethers." Harry told her and she nodded solemnly.

"Yes normally I wouldn't but Booth was suspicious after you helped us close that case and I was hoping to get a chance to ask you if you knew the cause of death on those bones. I didn't get a chance to really find one though I did look between when you arrived and the bones were removed from the lab." Brennan was scowling at him and Harry suspected she found his interference with her murder case personally offensive.

"I suppose there is no harm in tell you that you wouldn't have found anything on the bones. Technically speaking he died of cardiac arrest." Harry told her and Lance looked at him in surprise.

"But I thought," Harry shook his head to let Lance know it wasn't the time.

"I imagine find out when we go to England love," Harry told him softly and Lance nodded. Hodgins was watching their interaction closely with a frown.

"Can I ask why the knife was added?" Brennan asked and Harry shrugged.

"I have a few theories but that happened long after he died. I'm not certain why."

"What are your theories?" Booth demanded with a scowl. Harry sent him his sunniest grin before answering in one word.

"Classified."

Booth's face turned the most delightful shade of red but before he could respond the door creaked open and the private detective Amber Kippler stepped into the room. She carried a similar case to last time and her eyes swept the room before landing on Harry and flashing him a smile. Harry grinned back at her and gave a little wave.

"You're late." Hodgins told her sharply and Ms. Kippler rolled her eyes.

"My flight was delayed." She informed him.

"Well lets get started then. You said you found something big." Amber nodded.

"I found a classmate of Harry's who was very helpful and also several details on the terrorist Tom Riddle." Harry jumped.

"Someone from my school actually talked to you?" he asked in surprise while the vindictive glee in Hodgins eyes seemed to shoot up a few degrees. Amber nodded but looked rather puzzled.

"It was very strange actually. At first he refused to tell me anything but then when I explained that I was a private detective and my employer worked with you here at the museum he laughed and laughed but then invited me inside."

"Who was it?" Harry asked curious.

"His name was Dennis Creevy, he was a few years behind you at P.S.T.E.G." Harry felt his heart sink.

"Yes I remember, Colin's little brother. How was he? I haven't seen him since. . ." he trailed off remembering who he was with.

"He seemed well, he told me his brother was killed when terrorists attacked your school." Amber replied sounding compassionate. Harry nodded.

"He shouldn't have been there, the idiot." Harry said more to himself then to the group. He felt Lance's hand tighten in his and turned to rest his head on his boyfriends shoulder. Taking comfort in his proximity and breathing deeply. He mostly tried not to think about those who died. There were so many he inevitably forgot some of them and was then swamped with guilt.

"He told me to tell you that nothing could have kept him away, Dennis said he died a hero." Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"He did." He cleared his throat and straightened up again. "So what else did Dennis have to say?"

"Wait a minute-" Angela cut in "Are we just gliding past the part where Terrorists attacked a school? How did I not hear about this? Even if it happened in England that should have been front page news."

Harry glanced at her unsure of how to respond but Amber responded for him.

"It was very hushed up. I found a few mentions of it online. About seven years ago lots of P.S.T.E.G. Students started dieing. Former graduates as well as current students you may have heard about the murders of Amelia Bones and Emmaline Vance? Both made headlines at the time but there were many more who didn't. I don't even know how many people died in the attack on the school."

"More than fifty," Harry volunteered softly. "But enough about that, you could question every single person there and never learn any real details about that day."

Amber nodded.

"In truth Dennis told me very little about that. Only that he'd lost his brother and it wasn't my business. He did tell me about his school time with you and gave me lots of pictures. He talks about you like you're some sort of god to be honest." Harry nodded.

"Colin was the photographer for our school's branch of the Harry Potter Fan Club." Hodgins snorted. But Amber cut in.

"Oh he's not joking, Dennis gave me a button." She said producing it from his bag. A picture of Harry's face, looking awkward, looked out at them "And if I press it." She did and the words

I Support Our Hero Harry Potter appeared. Harry groaned.

"Those stupid bloody buttons, I can't believe he even still had them."

"Actually Dennis charged me five dollars for mine. Apparently they're still quite in demand." Amber told him. The button was passed around and Brennan kept pressing it.

"These are quite clever, how did he get it to change like that?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know magic probably," he froze realizing what he'd said but Brennan just scowled at him like he'd made a joke and Amber continued talking.

"He only let me take a few pictures." She said handing them over to Hodgins who glanced at them before passing them around. When they reached Harry he saw that they were muggle ones thankfully, they ranged from second year through sixth. One particularly good one showed Harry punching Malfoy. Colin had snapped the picture just as Harry's fist impacted with the other boys face and Harry could see little flecks of blood flying from his broken nose. George could also be seen head lowered and preparing to charge in the corner of the frame.

"I quite like this one. Can I keep it?" Harry asked holding it up.

"Isn't that the guy from the fight you got into at the bar?" Wendell asked and Harry nodded. "So you beat him up often than?"

"I wouldn't say often but you know if the opportunity presents itself. This particular time he said some very nasty things about the Weasley's but then he insulted my mother and I couldn't have that. Of course I got banned from all school sports but it was still worth it."

Hodgins let out an annoyed sound.

"Okay so you've got pictures and the exciting tales of school adventures! I thought you said you had something for me." Hodgins exclaimed. Amber scowled at him.

"For your information I spoke to six other P.S.T.E.G. Graduates before finding Dennis and none of them would tell me anything. So this is huge futhermore I was actually referring to information on Tom Riddle when we spoke." Amber told him sharply.

"Okay what did you find on Riddle?" Hodgins demanded and Harry noticed Booth and Brennan perk up with interest as well.

"Well first I have to say if Harry hadn't pointed me in the right direction I never would have found it." Harry smiled at her.

"Happy to help." Hodgins rolled his eyes but gestured for her to continue.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle was actually born in 1926 and I should warn you all the information I have is second hand because most people who knew him have since passed on but a few told stories to their children who relayed them to me. It is believed he was the son of a woman named Merope Gaunt and a man name Tom Riddle. The Gaunts were reported to be quite creepy but were also very low income so perhaps it was their poverty that caused such suspicion among the locals.

It's not remembered whether Merope was particularly beautiful but for whatever reason the man Tom Riddle who was known to be quite wealthy and handsome, ran away with her. They were together for several months before he reappeared and insisted he had been taken in and sometimes even said he'd been forced to love her by a magic spell. A few months later a young woman near death stumbled to an orphanage and gave birth to her child who she named after his father with her last breath.

The reports from the orphanage and even written records kept by the matron document a very troubled child. The matron suspected him of harming several of the children even though she had no proof. She also wrote that he'd killed several kittens the other orphans were fond of feeding. When he was 11 he was invited to P.S.T.E.G. He continued to return for summer vacations but by all account the violence stopped once he started to school.

Now some years later when the younger Thomas Riddle was about sixteen the elder Riddle and his parents were all found dead in their home. The groundskeeper was accused of murdering them but he insisted he had not but said he had seen a dark haired teenager in the area recently. Eventually however the case was dropped when it was found that there was no evidence of actual murder. All three Riddle's hearts simply stopped in their chests it's possible they were poisoned but the field of forensics and medicine were not what they are now. After that there are no records of Tom Riddle.

There were reports of strange activity in the graveyard near the original Riddle house a few years back. The elder Tom Riddles grave had been broken into and bones stolen. There was evidence of a struggle, someone was tied up and injured along with a fire. The victim couldn't be located however and eventually the case was closed."

She handed over several pictures with Hodgins and Booth both studied before handing them to Harry. Harry didn't want to look at them but didn't want to give it away. His heart was pounding in his chest and all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. The headstone was there ropes still wrapped around it. The police had marked where Harry's blood had dripped down the statue and he unconsciously rubbed the scar.

Suddenly Harry couldn't breathe, he was right there.

(Kill the Spare)

"Harry?" Lance's voice was foggy and distant.

(Bow to Death Harry)

Then the laughter and god the pain. That first 'crucio' had hurt like nothing Harry had even imagined before.

"Harry baby Harry come back to me!" and then Harry felt the soft press of lips on his warm and sweet. He breathed in sharply and blinked, he was back in the office. Lance was kneeling in front of him on the floor, his hands on either side of his face. He realized he was shaking and the picture that had been clutched in his hand had drifted to the floor.

"Lance?" he asked and his boyfriend smiled at him in relief. Slowly Harry became aware of the other people in the room and straightened up. "Sorry I-I haven't thought about that for awhile."

Harry felt Lance gently stroke his face and smiled at him.

"You were there?" Amber Kippler asked with wide eyes "But you were only fourteen."

Harry looked over at her but couldn't think of a response to that so he just shrugged. Lance stood and took his hand pulling him to his feet.

"We're leaving." He said firmly then to Harry's surprise he sent a very dangerous look at Dr. Hodgins. "I don't know what it is you think you'll find on Harry but so far all you've done is dredge up painful memories. I've always thought you were a good man Jack but this quest of yours is starting to make me wonder."

* * *

Authors Notes: Whew this one came out rather long. Not only that but I still found time to help the kiddos make homemade play-doh super mom to the rescue Yo.

Anyway Please review and let me know what you think so far!


	10. Chapter 10

Jack Hodgins was not a man easily bowed by the opinions and judgements of others but that didn't mean he was immune to them either. With pretty much the entire lab angry or at least annoyed with him because of his treatment of Harry Black he decided to review his strategy. He was still certain that the man known as Harry Black was involved in some sort of conspiracy. Hodgins was less certain that the conspiracy in question was actually a threat to him or anyone at the Jeffersonian. He was also pretty sure Sweets knew a lot more than he was letting on and that Harry Black had every intention of letting him in on his secrets.

Hodgins contemplated all of this has he moved toward the office of Daniel Goodman. Dr. Goodman had turned over the reigns of the Forensics department to Cam a few years back so he could better focus on running the rest of the museum. Since then any issues had been handled by Cam. Hodgins was curious to see what it was Dr. Goodman wanted to talk to him about. He only hoped it wasn't to do with Dr. Black, the other man didn't seem the type to run to higher ups but Jack knew that Sweets had been pretty pissed off after the meeting with Amber Kippler the week before.

Jack knocked and waited to hear Dr. Goodman's voice bidding him enter before stepping into the office. Dr. Goodman sat behind his large cherry wood desk seemingly working on some paperwork as he gestured Hodgins to sit in a chair across from him. Hodgins sat and smiled up at his boss's boss.

"So am I fired?" He asked but the look Goodman gave him in response was not reassuring.

"I would like you to stop your harassment of Dr. Black." Jack scoffed.

"I can't believe he ran to you about that! Having him checked out can hardly be considered harassment."

"Dr. Black has not come to me, though he would be well within his rights if had. You are neither as discrete nor as clever as you think yourself Jack. The entire Jeffersonian is talking about your personal vendetta against Dr. Black, a young man I might add, who has made many more friends in his time here than you have." Goodman told him with a scowl.

"And you don't think that's odd? I mean this guy comes here and everybody likes him, he's got no past apparently he completed his doctorate in under a year! How are you not suspicious of this guy?" Jack demanded unable to keep his annoyance inside.

"Do I think it odd that an intelligent young man who is unfailingly friendly and polite to everyone he meets has made more friends than someone who is constantly paranoid and sarcastic to those around him? No Dr. Hodgins I do not. Why should I be suspicious because he completed his schooling quickly? He went to a well known and prestigious private school much like your Dr. Sweets. He also came highly recommended by his predecessor as the best man for the job. Aside from that and rather more importantly as far as the museum is concerned Dr. Black happens to be responsible for a rather large chunk of funding that passes to this museum." Dr. Goodman informed him.

"What?" Jack asked flabbergasted "If that's how you decide who is and is not important than I'd like to point out that my group is also responsible for some pretty large donations."

"I'm aware of that however, Slytherin Trust is the only group that donates more than your own and furthermore has been making those donations ever since the Jeffersonian was founded. Long before you came to work for us and began your own donations." Jack gaped at him.

"Why on earth would a British trust donate millions to an American museum?" Jack demanded in shock.

"I can answer that," Harry Black spoke from behind Jack nearly jumped from his chair. "Sorry I don't mean to intrude Dr. Goodman I was just turning in my papers since I'll be heading home for a few days next week. Just wanted to make sure everything is in order."

"That's quite all right Harry, thank you for bringing them down personally." Dr. Goodman told him with a warmer smile than Hodgins had ever had directed at him. Jack couldn't help but scowl up at Dr. Black.

"So why does Slytherin Trust donate so much?" Hodgins demanded and Dr. Black smiled at him.

"The Black family faced accusations of witchcraft in the early 1600's. When the Jeffersonian established it's History Of Witches exhibit they donated a large amount to keep it open, to keep the horrors of the witch trials from ever repeating due to a lack of understanding or ignorance. We Black's have always tried to keep people from being persecuted based only on the fact that they are considered odd or suspicious by others."

* * *

On the day they were set to depart for England Lance met Harry outside his apartment early. He was both excited and nervous about his international journey. Harry had handled all the travel arrangements but had yet to give him any details about what they would be doing or what the trip would actually entail. Lance couldn't find it in him to mind though. At this point he was spending most night's at Harry's apartment or Harry was spending the night at his. He knew without being told from the few hints that Harry had dropped that something would likely happen to answer most if not all of his questions once they arrived in London.

They drove in silence to the airport and Lance didn't miss the tense stiffness in Harry's shoulders. Lance was excited for the trip but even a blind man could see that Harry was dreading it. Once they arrived at the airport and checked their bags Lance pulled him into a long hug.

"It'll be okay," He told Harry softly "I'll be next to you the whole time."

Harry rested his head in the crook of Lance's neck and neither of them moved for several long moments until Harry stood again straightening his shoulders with a look of steely determination in his eyes.

"Okay lets do this." It was a look that Lance had come to think of as Harry's battle face. He wore it whenever he was faced with something unpleasant. Lance had seen the same look on Agent Booth's face and on the faces of many returned veterans turned FBI agents in his time.

The flight was long but Harry had booked them in first class so it could have been worse. As it was they arrived Saturday at 11:00 AM. Together they headed to their hotel and dropped off their bags. Lance was looking forward to a hot shower but Harry stopped him.

"I have my saturday appointment today, I was hoping you might like to come with." Lance gaped at him for a moment.

"I thought that was at 8AM?" Lance asked Harry smiled.

"Yes 8:00AM D.C. time that works out to 1:00PM London time."

"But, you haven't been coming to London for your appointments. That would take forever." Lance replied in confusion.

"No you're right its not in London. It's about an hour out so we've really got to run if we're going to be on time. Especially since I'd like to stop and get lunch before we leave the city." Harry had a smile teasing the corner of his lips and Lance found himself wondering not for the first time if his boyfriend was really just crazy. Still he'd come this far not asking questions so he supposed he could go a little further.

Harry didn't drive so it fell to Lance to try and navigate the streets of London and then the countryside as Harry used a map to direct him. Finally they arrived in a old neighborhood that was obviously worse for wear. The buildings were dark and gritty likely from the nearby industrial area where Lance could see large clouds of smoke billowing up into the sky over the tops of the houses. Lance pulled to a stop in front of one of the older more broken down houses.

"This is your saturday morning appointment?" Lance asked just for clarification as he eyed the building. Harry nodded.

"Yes this is the place."

Lance walked behind Harry up the steps to the imposing door. Harry lifted the large brass knocker and let it fall once. There was no sound from inside nor any light as far as Lance could see. Still Harry just waited and didn't lift the knocker again.

"Are you sure they are home?" Lance asked.

"Oh he's home, probably hoping I'll go away." Harry reached up as if to grasp the knocker again when the door swung open. The man who confronted them was not at all what Lance was expecting. His hair was black and pulled into a severe ponytail, his skin was the placid white of someone who spends very little time outside and he was scowling fiercely as he looked from Harry to Lance. None of that was as strange as his clothing however because the man appeared to be wearing a floor black robe with a high severe collar and about a hundred buttons. Harry didn't seem surprised at all however and simply grinned at the scowling man.

"Hello Snape, This is Dr. Lance Sweets, Lance this is Severus Snape. Do let us in, we've come for tea." If possible the man's scowl deepened further.

"Idiot boy! It's bad enough you insist on forcing your vile presence upon me, now you thrust strangers upon me as well!" the man spat even as he stepped back and allowed them both into the house. Harry moved with complete confidence through the door and to a small sitting room. Lance followed closely behind. Once they arrived Lance saw a small tea service had already been set out with two cups at the ready.

"I read your article in Potions Quarterly Snape." Harry said ignoring everything else the other man had said. Snape scoffed.

"As if you could even begin to grasp the complexities of Potion's Theory with that thick skull of yours." The man replied as he settled into the armchair Harry had steered Lance away from upon entering. The man lifted the teapot and then glancing at Lance took out a wooden stick and flicked it. A third cup appeared. From thin air. On the tray. Lance looked at Harry and he was grinning now but made no move to explain instead responding to the man Snape's statement.

"No you're right I couldn't make heads or tails of it but I did have Hermione read it and she said it's quite good. She seems to think it's the potions breakthrough of the century."

If Lance hadn't spent years studying behavioural analysis he probably would have missed the slight twitch of Snape's lips which showed how pleased he was by that complement.

"Ms. Granger said that. Well I guess that girl isn't completely hopeless after all." Snape replied as he poured tea into the three cups including the one that had appeared from nowhere. He prepared his own tea and Harry's before turning to Lance in a questioning fashion. Harry spoke for him.

"His is the same as mine. I suppose I should tell you Hermione is Mrs. Weasley now. She and Ron were married a few months back." Snape scoffed and his face pulled into a look of disgust.

"What a waste a brain like hers bestowed upon a Weasley. Even you would have been a better choice." Harry laughed.

"I think Lance would be less than happy with me if I were married." Snape raised an eyebrow at him and Lance recognized the expression from the times he'd seen it mirrored on Harry's face.

"Oh it's like that is it? I should have known you'd take after that mutt of a godfather of yours." Harry did a doubletake.

"Sirius was gay? He never said." Snape nodded.

"Oh yes he took up with one of the Prewitt twins Fabian I think it was right out of school."

"Wait Molly Weasley's brother?" Harry asked sounding flabbergasted and Snape nodded. "But she gave me his watch on my seventeenth birthday!"

"Did you never think to ask why that particular watch? Imbecile!"

"No it never occurred to me there might be more of a reason." Harry replied his voice quiet and his face pensieve. "I wonder why Sirius never mentioned him."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Are you quite finished with your tea? Ask your questions I have brewing to complete." Lance looked over at Harry to find his eyes glowing in excitement as he leaned forward in his seat. Lance understood at once that this was the reason for the rest of the visit. This moment, was the only reason they had come.

"What was her favorite song?" Harry asked his tone eager and almost breathless. Snape settled back in his chair and appeared to be considering.

"Your mother had a great love of music she could never have chosen just one favorite. The summer before fifth year she spent hours at the local record store listening to various groups. Her particular favorites were Joni Mitchell, David Bowie and even on occasion the Sex Pistols. She did not care for Wizarding music, she found it dull and old fashioned." Lance jumped at the words wizarding music and looked over at Harry but his boyfriend was completely focussed on Snape. Lance didn't blame him, it was clear Harry knew very little about his mother and this man apparently held the answers.

"Did she like movies? Did she have a favorite?" Harry asked quickly.

"She found most movies dull often saying she lived in a far more exciting world than movies could portray but she did love Breakfast at Tiffany's. I think she must have watched it a dozen times at least every summer."

"What about-" but Snape cut him off.

"Potter! I told you I have brewing to complete, Three questions is more than enough! My time is valuable and you have wasted enough of it!" Harry's face flashed brief disappointment but then he smiled and nodded.

"Well thank you Snape. Will you be coming to the memorial tomorrow?" Snape shook his head.

"Certainly not."

"Alright then I suppose I'll see you next week." Harry said standing and pulling Lance to his feet as well.

"You needn't put yourself out. I would not mourn the loss of your company." Snape told him with a sneer. Harry just grinned and moved to leave the apartment with Lance close behind him. Once the door slammed behind them Harry turned to Lance with a smile.

"That actually went quite well, three questions and he let us finish our tea!"

"Is this another one of those moments where you won't answer my questions?" Lance asked as they walked to the car. Harry shrugged.

"Depends on the question."

"So that man knew your mother, I gathered that but it's clear he knows you quite well. I would suppose a teacher perhaps?" Lance asked his tone a question Harry smiled warmly at him.

"Yes exactly right. Don't let his sour attitude fool you really he loves me. Just very deep deep down. Otherwise he'd never let me through the door."

"Harry?" Lance asked a moment later as he pulled out onto the interstate.

"Hmm?"

"Where did the third cup come from?" Harry laughed.

"Oh my darling, figure out the answer to that and you'll have the answer to everything else as well."

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry for the Long delay on this. I got grabbed quite fiercely by that flighty lady inspiration, she wrapped her hands around my throat and refused to let me breath until I wrote out 'Breaking Free' in its entirety. That's finished now however and I hope to get back to more regular updates on this. thanks for all your lovely reviews in the meantime and your wonderful patience. Never think I've abandoned this story. I think of it as my little pet project because all my favorite harry/bones crossovers have been abandoned.

**Please Review and tell me what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11

A loud POP pulled Lance from his slumber the morning after their arrival in London. He sat up abruptly searching around for the cause but saw nothing. At least not until Hermione Weasley stepped into their bedroom. Lance stared at her still too tired to give much thought to how she'd got there. Her hair was done up in a tidy bun and she wore a long dress that looked more like a robe. In her hand she held two clothing bags and when she saw them still in bed she pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Oh do get up!" She snapped reaching out and shaking Harry who had remained asleep through her arrival. Harry jolted up with a shout looking around with wild eyes until he spotted Hermione and scowled up at her.

"What d'ya wan'?" he demanded speech still slurred from sleep.

"Don't look at me that way Harry James! I've brought your clothes and you should have been up at least an hour ago." she scolded. The frown didn't leave Harry's face but he rolled from the bed and walked toward the bathroom. Much to Hermione's embarrassment, Harry was still too tired to realize he was completely naked having fallen asleep after several bouts of particularly enthusiastic sex the night before. Lance watched Harry go before turning to a red faced Hermione.

"Err. . .do you mind I also need to shower?" he asked gesturing for her to turn around. With a startled choking sound she promptly spun on her heel and left the room. Lance laughed before following Harry into the bathroom.

Hermione was waiting for them in the small sitting room that was attached to their hotel suite. She'd regained her composure and was no longer flushing red. Instead she was tapping her foot impatiently. Harry sent her an apologetic grin and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry Mione didn't mean to flash you." She pursed her lips but let the comment pass by in favor of brandishing the clothing bags.

"Yes well I've brought your robes and some for Lance so he doesn't stand out too terribly." Harry accepted the bag she handed it and peeked inside as Lance did the same. "Go get dressed and then we can head to Hogsmeade."

Harry took Lance's hand and pulled him back into their bedroom before pulling a long flowing robe from the bag. Harry's was green with black accents and when Lance removed his he saw it was black with green accents. Harry laughed at the sight.

"Look she matched us. Here just put them on over your slacks and just a white shirt is fine. No tie." Harry explained as he pulled the robe over his head and began to fasten the two dozen small buttons on its front. Once he was done he came and helped Lance straighten his fixing the spots where Lance had twisted the fabric incorrectly.

"So why are we wearing robes?" Lance asked.

"It's a formal event." Harry responded in a tone that suggested it was obvious. Lance supposed to Harry it probably was. "Hmm a few rules before we go. Don't talk to anyone unless I personally introduce you. It would be bad if you talked to the wrong person. I would hate for you to give away that you don't belong and risk causing a problem."

"Okay I understand," Lance nodded as he followed Harry back out to Hermione. "You said a couple rules though and that was only one."

Harry grinned at him and Lance thought he looked equal parts sexy and terrifying.

"No matter what happens, try not to look surprised." Harry told him. Hermione's eyes suddenly widened.

"Wait! Do you mean you haven't told him yet?!" She cried in dismay but Harry just winked at her and took hold of Lance's arm. There was a tight squeezing sensation and suddenly Lance was standing in the middle of a village. People were milling about, only a few took any notice of their sudden appearance. Lance spun on Harry taking in his wide grin.

"What-" Lance started but stopped at the sight of Harry's raised eyebrow.

"Don't look surprised?" Lance asked and Harry nodded still smiling widely as if he'd just played a massive joke. A loud POP sounded and Hermione appeared out of thin air beside them. Lance managed to only a small facial twitch as he tried hard to remain neutral as everything he knew about the world was being destroyed.

"How could you bring him here without explaining?" Hermione demanded in a quiet hiss as she glanced around to ensure no one else was listening in.

"He's clever, he'll catch on soon enough. Besides I would never dream of breaking the Statute of Secrecy." Harry told her even as he dropped Lance's arm to take his hand instead. Hermione rolled her eyes but seemed to decide it wasn't worth the argument.

"Well come on then, Ron Floo'd in with his mum and dad, we'll want to find them before the ceremony begins. I've also got some cards for you to look at. Talking points for your speech." she told them as she set off with long strides toward a train station where Lance could see several carriages waiting.

As they drew closer Lance couldn't help but hesitate. What from a distance had appeared to be horses, clearly weren't. Harry squeezed his hand gently and sent him an understanding smile.

"Sorry I should have warned you, I wasn't sure you'd be able to see them but they won't hurt you. They're just thestrals." he told him and Lance nodded accepting the reassurance even if he didn't know what a thestral was.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see them?" He asked instead, deciding to embrace this strange new world Harry had introduced to him by learning as much as he could.

"Well you're a muggle but also you have to have see death to see them." Harry explained.

"Oh-"Lance replied "Before I was put in the system my mother was an addict. I saw her OD when I was a child."

"I'm sorry," Harry replied before laying gentle kiss on Lance's lips. "I've been able to see them since I was fifteen. After Cedric died."

With that said Harry helped Hermione into the carriage before climbing in himself and offering his hand to Lance. They appeared to be headed toward an old ruined castle. Lance saw several signs warning against trespassers. Lance turned to Harry.

"The memorial is in an abandoned building?" Lance asked. Harry gave him a confused look and Hermione let out a huff of annoyance.

"Honestly Harry! No Lance it only looks abandoned, you'll see the real castle once we pass through the gates."

Lance nodded and leaned back in his seat after a moment Harry leaned over and rested his head on his shoulder. He layed small kisses on Lance's neck before speaking almost in a whisper.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I just didn't know how to explain until you'd seen it for yourself." Lance turned toward him and kissed him on the lips before hesitating and asking the question that had been nagging at him since yesterday when the teacup had appeared from nowhere. It seemed impossible but he had to ask.

"It's magic isn't it? That's your secret. Magic is real." Harry smiled at him. His eyes warm and happy.

"Yes, magic is real." he confirmed but before he could say more the carriage came to a jerky stop and it was time to get out. They were on a wide patch of grass and off to the distance Lance saw chairs set out before a large stage with yet more chairs set upon it. Beyond that he could see what looked like a large white tomb surrounded by tall white stones at least fifty placed in circles expanding outward and each stone had a rose vine climbing around it. It reminded him a bit of stonehenge and Lance wondered if magic was the answer to that mystery as well.

People in robes stood all around most were talking but some stood before certain stones weeping silently. Near where the carriages had dropped them was a group of redheaded people all standing and talking in soft voices. Lance could recognize Ron, George and Charlie among them. He realized that these were the Weasley's Hermione had mentioned before. They walked at once toward them and it was only a few minutes before one of the men looked up and saw them coming. He smiled warmly and waved causing the rest to turn and look.

"Harry Darling!" A short plump woman whose red hair was shot with bits of grey cried moving forward and pulling Harry into a warm hug. Harry turned it with a smile.

"Hello Molly, it's good to see you." He told her softly. The woman pulled back and took a deep bracing breath as if fighting tears and Lance noted her eyes were already red rimmed and she had a handkerchief clutched in one hand.

"Let me look at you dear, still a bit thin. Be sure to come round after the ceremony I'll have luncheon for you all. I've made treacle tart as well dear, just for you." Harry nodded and muttered his thanks before gesturing to Lance before he could speak however Molly cut him off. "And you must be Lance! Of Course when Hermione told me our Harry had found himself a boyfriend I was so pleased and look at you! So tall! Oh and handsome though I admit dear you are a bit thin. No worries I'll be sure you get enough to eat when you come for lunch."

Lance laughed and held out a hand to shake but the woman simply pulled him into a warm hug. Then she leaned in lowering her voice to conspiratorial whisper.

"I don't mind that you're a muggle dear either. Since the war I've met several perfectly nice muggles and liked them all very much." Harry laughed at that.

"Lance this is Molly Weasley I've told you all about her of course. Molly did Hermione tell you Lance is a doctor?" Harry asked.

"Is that so? Do you do stitches?" This question came from a tall balding man who up until now had been hanging back but was now looking at Lance with eager curiosity. Lance shook his head.

"I'm not that kind of doctor, I'm a Psychologist." Lance explained. This received him a confused look and Harry put in.

"It's a bit like a mind healer only without the Legilimency."

"Ah I see," the man replied but his confused expression showed he really didn't.

"Lance this is Arthur Weasley Molly's husband. He's a bit of a muggle fanatic and will no doubt pepper you with dozens of questions." Suddenly a loud gong sounded causing everyone to turn and look toward the raised platform. A tall black man that Lance recognized as Kingsley stood at the platform.

"Oh it's starting! Come along Ron dear, Hermione you had better hurry and find your seats on the platform you too Harry! Lance can stay with me dear." Harry shook his head.

"No Lance has a seat next to me Molly, I already talked to Kingsley." he told her softly and for a moment Molly looked surprised but then smiled very warmly toward Lance.

"Oh of course how silly of me! Oh to be young and in love!" She replied with a sigh causing both Lance and Harry to blush a vibrant red.

Their seats it turned out were front and center on the platform. Harry was placed directly next to Kingsley with Lance on his other side, Ron and Hermione were next to Lance. Kingsley stood in front of them at the moment watching as hundreds of men and women in robes vied for seating or ended up standing. The first few rows of seats were all reserved something Lance realized was indicated by the slight glow and the fact that anyone who tried to sit in a seat that wasn't theirs jumped back up as if electrocuted.

Another gong sounded and all talking ceased as everyone turned to face Kingsley. The man held a stick before his face as if it were a microphone. The sight brought back the memory of his first night with Harry when he'd met Hermione in Harry's kitchen she had pointed a similar stick at him. A magic wand. He realized suddenly and he had to fight the urge to laugh because it was obviously not an appropriate time. Kingsley cleared his throat and the sound echoed across the lawn.

"Welcome, today we have gathered to remember the lives that were lost four years ago today. Over fifty witches and wizards fought and died at the Battle of Hogwarts. Glad to give their lives in pursuit of a better world. A world free of the evil that had gripped it. It was their sacrifice, their courage that allowed the Dark Lord Voldemort to be destroyed on these very grounds. Today we remember and honor not only those that died that day but all those whose lives were lost due to the evil of those times.

There is not one of us who can say they were not touched by loss at the hands of Voldemort. Many lost family, others friends. Some may have been forced to choose between their safety and their morality. In the years since Voldemort's defeat we have worked to rebuild and heal the scars of those dark times. We have worked together to rise above the prejudices that created a situation where such evil can take hold. Together we must work to teach our children that every person be they muggleborn, half-blood or even muggle has value.

Now there is one person who we all must acknowledge sacrificed more than the rest. Our Saviour who at the tender age of just seventeen faced the Dark Lord Voldemort and came out the victor. Harry doesn't like to have people fawn over him and we all know how he feels about the press but he has never failed to honor those who gave their life for the cause and it is with that purpose he has agreed to speak to us today.

Ladies and Gentleman I give you Harry Potter The-Man-Who-Conquered" The applause was deafening and Lance turned to stare at Harry. Even with all he knew of Harry it wasn't until that moment he'd understood the magnitude of what Harry had done. Beside him Harry was blushing very red and trying to simultaneously stand and shrink into his seat. Lance took his hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

Harry looked at him his eyes wide with worry and Lance gave him an encouraging smile. Trying to communicate without words that none of this changed his opinion of him. Harry smiled weakly back before releasing his hand and stepping forward. Lance watched as his shoulders straightened and when Harry spoke his tone was confident and assertive.

"Thank you Minister," Harry said with a nod of his head before turning to the crowd. "Hermione wrote me a speech, but I'd probably just mess it up" He told them getting several appreciative smiles. "Every year the Wizengamot chooses a few brave souls to honor for their contributions during the war. This year there were ten recipients whose families will no doubt speak later but there is one who sadly has no one to speak for him. I decided to do so in his families place.

Geoffrey Greengrass was twelve years old when he fell in the final battle. His sister Astoria wrote to me when she learned he would be receiving an Order of Merlin. She was afraid to come herself because as I'm sure at least some of you realize Astoria and Geoffrey were both Slytherins. Astoria was among those that evacuated when the battle began and Geoffrey was supposed to be with her. However as they headed to the evacuation Geoffrey realized his best friend, a boy named James was still trapped with the first years in the dungeons.

He slipped away from his sister and his classmates determined to protect his friends. Those that saw Geoffrey that day say he fought as bravely as many other students. He saved more than one life using only the spells he had at his disposal. As a second year he had mastered the stinging hex as well as the jellylegs jinx and he used both against any death eater he saw. Geoffrey made it almost to his friends when he came across Fenrir Greyback-" Harry paused clearing his throat and wiping his face with his sleeve. "He did not survive that encounter. However his bravery was enough to delay Greyback who had been headed for the dungeons. Geoffrey did succeed in protecting his friends he was the only student below sixth year to be lost.

Today I raise my wand to honor Geoffrey Greengrass who gave his life to protect his friends." As Harry spoke he removed his wand from his sleeve, much to Lance's surprise as he hadn't seen it there. Harry moved away from the platform and down to a white stone with a small rose curled around it. Lance along with all those watching stained to see him as he pricked his finger and held it over the rose. As his blood dripped onto the flower it bloomed wildly growing to wrap around the white stone. Then Harry pointed his wand into the air and a jet of golden light shot into the sky.

"Today I raise my wand to honor all those who died protecting friends, loved ones and the world they hold dear. I Honor them with My Magic and My Blood." As if on queue every person stood holding similar wands and shot a jet of light. Repeating Harry's words.

"I Honor them with My Magic and My Blood"

Kingsley stepped up to the platform again.

"Now will be the reading of the names of the fallen by Hermione Weasley. As the names are read you are free to enter the Garden of the Lost and honor your loved ones by giving your blood to feed the flowers that guard them."

Hermione stepped up and cleared her throat. As she began to read all the people moved among the stones dripping blood onto the roses. Some stopped at each but others sought specific stones. Lance watched in wonder and was startled to find Harry beside him suddenly. His face was pale and his eyes were rimmed. Lance pulled him into a tight hug and held him as the names were read. Noting that sometimes a certain name would send a shudder through his lover.

"Remus Lupin. . . .Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. . .. Fred Weasley. . .. Lavender Brown. . . . Colin Creevey. . ."

* * *

Author's notes: Whew emotional chapter! I hope you liked it! **Please Review!**


End file.
